


Maybe we should get together

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, They're porn stars here and I oop, Uhh kinda?, Uhh tagging is awkward, Voice Kink, porn au, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: "You seem shy to be doing porn, don't ya think, Pete?""Did you even watched my audition tape?"Wade grinned wickedly at Peter's timid smile and answer, Wade ate him up with his stare irreverently and promised to make Peter come like no one ever has before.Or the porn au nobody ask for because I'm trash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about the making of porn
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  "The _Bottom_  of _the_  year!"

 

  Peter rolled his eyes playfully when he recognized Wade's voice shouting from across the hall; he swallowed his last bit of the yummy green juice and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

   " _Wade_."

 

   "Hey, baby boy. Do I get a morning kiss?" The man said pursing his lips and closing his eyes.

 

   "No."

 

   "Oh, baby, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You should have let me stay over last night then."

 

  "You're late again, Wade."

 

  "Hey, hey,  _hey_ ," Wade faked indignation and lifted a hand, invading Peter's personal space by poking Peter's nose, "Mr. Hangover wouldn't let me get out of bed this morning. It seems like he really wanted me there."

 

  The boy snorted and slapped the hand away, "Well, Piotr is already pissed at you."

 

  "When is he not?" The taller man smiled knowingly and shrugged effortlessly.

 

  Peter then exaggerated a disgusted expression when he saw Wade grabbed a extremely oily looking pork sandwich from the snack table infront of them, "I'm not kissing you if you eat _that_."

 

  "Oh, baby boy, _kindly_ ; fuck off," Wade scoffed, "You've put worse meat in your mouth."

 

  He just grinned, blushed and punched Wade's well defined bicep.

 

  "Are you ready for our scene?" The man looked at him and then reached out to squeeze Peter's ass through the fluffy bathrobe, "Did you get ready for me?"

 

  "You're annoying," Peter said with a small, annoyed glare, but let Wade pull him close against his athletic body.

 

  "Yeah, yeah, you love it and you _love_  my di—"

 

  " _Wade_!" 

 

    Both of them turned around when their boss and director's voice echoed through the small studio, thick, Russian accent made Wade groan and hide behind Peter's shorter and smaller body.

 

  "You can't see me!" 

 

  "Fourth time in the week you're late, Wade. _Fourth time_ ," Piotr (Alias Colossus, God knows why the man was given that nickname but Wade told Peter something about a porn movie in the 80s and a silver dildo.  _Weird_ ) walked towards them, "Fourth time, Wade!"

 

  "I have a good excuse!"

 

  "No! I told you that I'm running out of patience," Colossus hissed and pointed at Wade who was still behind Peter, "And I told you if you kept this up that you were done. This was the last chance! and the producers are biting my ass because of you—"

 

  Peter sighed in annoyance and stepped infront of the taller, _taller_  man to cut him off with a small hand on a clean shaved cheek, he got on his tiptoes and lowered his voice when he spoke to his boss.

 

  "Babe, come on, Wadey was feeling sick, I told you he texted me," He easily lied, "It's not his fault. Please be patient and go easy on him. Please, for me?" 

 

  The man glared at Peter, still not giving up.

 

  Then, Peter smirked daintily and lowered the hand on the man's cheek to his belt, Peter pulled him close by it and breathed against the other's lips, he talked in that soft, high-pitched voice that's making him gain money nowadays, "I'll stay a little longer after the shooting is over?"

 

  Colossus grumbled after a moment and huffed, he nodded shortly and started walking away, not before giving Wade a warning glance and pointing at him with:

 

  "Be on time for the next shooting and get your shit together, Wade!"

 

  Peter smiled happily, Piotr may not be the best good-looking, appealing man, sometimes he's too moody, but Peter knows the man is softer than he appears and has a big heart, besides, he has a nice cock and is a good fuck. Which—

 

  "Are you seriously fucking the big guy?"

 

   "I thought you knew," The boy turned to look at him, and distractedly, he fixed the collar of Wade's bathrobe.

 

   "I thought you were _joking_ when you told me, baby boy!"

 

  "Well, I wasn't," He smiled proudly.

 

  Wade gaped at him in utter disbelief.

 

  "Are you seriously taking Colossus' abnormal, monstrous winnie?"

 

  The boy shrugged and took a piece of gum to his mouth.

 

  "You're welcome about saving your ass by the way."

 

  "Thank— wait, damn, baby boy, thank you. But," Wade nodded and gave him an impressed look, "I just pictured it and _yes_ , you look hot getting it on with the big guy."

 

  Peter giggled and pushed Wade again, "It's good to have him on my good side and, I don't know," He shrugged effortlessly, "He's not that bad."

 

  "You little whore," Wade said without sting to it, "You surprise me everyday, bottom."

 

  "It's my trade, versatile," He smirked.

 

  " _What_? Hey! — Fuck you," The taller man frowned comically at him, " _I am_ a _top_. The only time I wasn't was with Vanessa and the fucking strap-on and it wasn't _nice,_ let me tell ya. Never again."

  

  Peter only laughed loudly.

 

  Wade grinned at him and shrugged, "Anyways, what do I owe you for stepping up with the boss."

 

  The boy faked thinking, thin finger tapping his chin, before sighing and stepping closer towards Wade, "Two orgasms in our scene."

 

  Wade gave a cocky laugh and shook his head, looking at Peter as if he was dumb, "Oh, baby, you know I can give you more than _that_ ," He then took a bite of that disgusting sandwich pork and showed it off on Peter's face.

 

  "Ugh," He rolled his eyes and started walking away, "You're lucky you're hot, Wilson. Or else, I'd prefer Logan!"

  

  "Haha, right!"

 

—

 

  "Fuck, _fuck_  —" Peter panted, he felt sweat rolling down his back and forehead as he bounced up and down, his legs were straddling Wade, feet planted firmly on the matress below as he leaned back on Wade's legs and let him fuck up against Peter's ass.

 

  "That's it," Wade licked his lips, the vein on his forehead is popping and his eyes are dark —he's so fucking hot and Peter is glad that the audience liked their scenes together, because Wade's one of the few actors that actually cares to make Peter feel good and is nice to him. (Outside and inside studio).

 

    "Oh, my God," Peter whimpered unwantingly, his fingers gripped the strong flesh of Wade's thighs. The thrusts against him were ruthless, but Wade knew Peter likes it like that. They talked the first day of meeting eachother about what they were comfortable with and what they weren't, and Wade has been the only actor, besides Bucky, to care completely about following Peter's rules and limits.

 

    "We should hurry before mom comes home," Wade muttered his line breathlessly, suddenly flipping them over and spreading Peter's legs to start fucking into him slowly, and deeply, contrasting the earlier pace —and,  _right_ , they're playing their lovely brotherly scenes, sometimes Peter gets so carried away with the sex that he forgets the main plot of the film, mostly with Wade. Because, the guy knows how to fuck and make Peter's mind cloud.

 

    And, it was kind of hot and fun for Peter to play the little brother, innocent and naive, shyly begging for his older brother's cock (Colossus' words when he explained them what the new erotic series were gonna be about). These are his favorite series with Wade so far and people are loving it at a wide range.

 

    Wade grinned against his lips when Peter gave soft, quiet moans and hugged Wade's shoulders loosely, "You like that, baby boy?"

 

    Thay was off script, but Peter's likes it when Wade calls him that. He hummed and smiled too.

 

    "You like fucking me?" Off script too, but Peter couldn't help himself, and he knew their boss will yell at them for not following their lines. It's _porn_ , Peter honestly doesn't care to learn them.

 

    "Oh, you know I do. Can't get enough of ya—" The older man cut himself off by starting once again a rough, relentless pace and his hand fondled Peter's hard dick. Normally he wouldn't like someone else to jerk him off while he's getting fucked, he likes to get himself off because he knows how to, but,  _oh_ , Wade's an exception because the asshole perfectly knows how to get Peter off too.

 

    He threw his head back and pushed his hips back, desperate and horny, because being fucked under cameras filming him shouldn't turn Peter on so much, but it makes the sex even greater, being watched and knowing that people will masturbate to Peter always does it for him. Call him self-centered, yes? _Sometimes_   —Wade kissed his lips sweetly and whispered a compliment that would make Peter blush if he wasn't so distracted by stroking his own cock fastly.

 

    "Oh, oh," Peter groaned and gasped, he turned his head around and said loudly, "Can I come now!"

 

    "Yes! Let's wrap this up!" A familiar voice with the Russian accent said in the background and Peter breathed out in relief. (He moaned too because he's getting dick again after he's done shooting. A promise is a promise and he wouldn't want to hurt his boss' feelings) —This is the second time he is coming and this is the third time he asks if he could finally orgasm, but Colossus wanted the scene to be longer and they would stop to take pictures of certain positions for the promotional material.

 

    "Fuck, yeah," Peter gasped shamelessly and rolled his hips to feel Wade's cock more, "I'm gonna come."

 

    "Say your line," Wade whispered against his ear so the microphone wouldn't pick it up. Wade may seem irresponsible, but he was always remembering Peter things too. They're a team, a good one.

 

    "W-what if mom see us?" He said shakily, not on purpose; the sheets under him were damp and he felt so, so  _sexy._ Wade's hips rolled leisurely against him and Peter cried out and spread his legs out flatly and bonelessly. 

 

    "Let's fucking hurry then," Wade panted heavily and so did Peter. Their rhythm was faltering and Peter was glad it will end soon, because he was extremely tired from the frantic sex that always comes with Wade; they definitely did five position and four of them Peter found himself ontop of the older man, riding him. So, his legs and arms felt extremely weak.

 

    But, the _good_  weak. The one that comes with sex.

 

    It was an incredible relief when Peter's belly quivered and he was orgasming unexpectedly. The burn in inside his ass felt too good and Wade ketp grazing his prostate ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and let loose for a second by moaning gently, almost adorably —he's  _way_ louder in real life and without being on camera, but he had to play this innocent, virginal facade in order to please the viewers, so he had to hold back any loud noises (that Wade loves to hear when they are not on set)— his hips rolled in circles and he appreciated Wade slowing down to kiss and lick at Peter's neck and jaw.

 

   Wade knows Peter _loves_  that.

 

   The orgasm wasn't as good as the first one, but it still made him tingle and sigh in pleasure while he made a small mess on his toned belly. He was a little oversensitive, but he enjoyed Wade groaning when Peter clenched his around his hardness.

 

   The boy couldn't help but giggle and exhaled happily when Wade licked his nose playfully —this is way they are a major success, because of their shared chemistry.

 

   "Let's wrap this soon!" Piotr yelled.

 

   "Can you take a little more?" Wade asked lowly, even though their boss' voice and any sort of unwanted or useless interaction between Wade and Peter (like Wade asking if Peter's okay mid scene or stopping when it gets to much) will be edited off. This was a fantasy by the end of the day.

 

   Peter shook his head embarrassedly, smiling slightly and shyly up at Wade, "I don't think so. It's starting to hurt a little."

 

   Wade nodded and was careful to pull out, he looked like he was about to say something, but a voice interrupted them.

 

   "What's going on? Why did you stopped?" Piotr asked impatiently.

 

   Wade rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked back, "Peter can't take more. I don't want to hurt him."

 

   "The script says to come inside him," One of the producers said in the same annoyed tone, "The viewers pay for that."

 

    "I've been here for five hours straight and I'm tired," Peter sighed at the producer, "We've been fucking for almost an hour. Bare with me?"

 

   "Peter, I understand you. But, the script says that Wade needs to—'

 

   "I won't do that if it's gona hurt him," Wade raised his voice and Peter sat down slowly with Wade kneeling between his legs still. He placed a hand on the strong arm to ground Wade (because as nice and charming as Wade is, he can switch to the opposite fast).

 

   This was usual where something didn't go as planned and things would heat up rather quickly, but it never ends bad; thankfully Peter works in a very professional, recognized company that pays well, doesn't exploits the workers and never makes them do something they don't wanna do. Peter and the other actors here are really fortune honestly that they have a very light schedule with one, sometimes two shootings a day that won't overwork them and they give them constan health tests for STDs so everything is extremely transparent and they have a nice working environment.

 

   "Okay, okay!" Their boss sighed frustratedly and threw the paper script way, "Change of plans. Peter, can you suck him off instead?"

 

   Peter nodded quickly and knelt on the bed, before a guy said action and Wade was quick to kiss him, letting some steam off by biting Peter's lip roughly.

 

   Peter gripped the other's cock and smirked against the mouth savoring him, "Can I suck your dick before mom gets home, bro?"

 

  Wade ended up gripping his wild curls and fucking his mouth like Peter liked.

 

—

 

   " _Bay - by - boy!_ " Wade groaned exaggeratedly, "Well would you look at  _that_."

 

   Peter opened his eyes and looked back to see Wade looking at him up and down irreverently as he stepped in the shower behind Peter. He chuckled and keep scrubbing himself clean with the cheap shampoo the set has in the showers for actors to use after a scene.

 

   He rinsed his face in the warm water. It feels nice to finally shower and feel clean. He felt hands on his waist rubbing up and down and breath hitting his ear.

 

   "Can I shower with you?" Wade mumbled, kissing Peter's earlobe.

 

   "You already are," The boy said in a fake unbothered tone, but he lean back against the hard chest. A small, content smile played on his lips.

 

   (It's  _weird_ when they don't share a shower afte a shoot together. Peter's used to it now and he deeply enjoys it. Nudity between them has _never_  been a problem)

 

    Wade hummed, "God, you know I love that tight, little body of yours?"

 

   Peter's smile widened and the other slapped his ass playfully.

 

   "So sexy, baby. You're the future —No, no. This," The man shook his head and grabbed a big handful of Peter's small, toned ass and pulled the flesh back, before slapping it again, " _This_ right here is the motherfucking future."

 

   He laughed loudly, it echoed in the tiles and he leaned back completely against Wade's chest to look up at him with dreamy eyes.

 

   "You're sexy too, Mr. Wilson," He bumped his nose with Wade's sweetly.

 

   "Oh, you know I can get it up fast like Flash runs when you call me that," Wade muttered distracted, as he eyed Peter's face fondly.

 

   Peter pecked his lips promptly and straightened up to continue washing himself as he made small talk, "Thank you for standing up for me back there."

 

   "You know I got you, baby," A kiss was delivered to the nape of his neck as Wade grabbed the shampoo to wash his own hair.

 

   "We're a team," Peter hummed and pushed back playfully against Wade's soft dick rubbing on the small of his back accidentally.

 

   "Damn right, the best one out there," The taller man said confidently, "I rather have no one than not having you at all."

 

   "Stop it, Mr. Player," The boy rolled his eyes, to try and hide the flushed grin invading his face, and he couldn't stop the flutter of his chest. He really likes Wade's voice and how prettily he speaks to Peter.

 

   "I'm fucking serious, baby boy," Another kiss to the nape of his neck, then a pair of thick arms were wrapping around Peter's middle and pulling him close again, "—Now that we're getting all romantic: why don't you let me buy you dinner and go back to my place to practice some of our scenes, huh?"

 

   Wade said suggestively against his ear and licked there afterwards.

 

   Peter sighed because he would really like that. He and Wade always hang out after the shoots (and not only to keep fucking —which they do  _a lot_ in Wade's or Peter's place— but to do something fun or talk) and even when they don't have scenes together, they're often seeing eachother, they created a great friendship (fuck buddies, yes, maybe, as MJ would often insist) and they sort of developed a tradition which consists that after the end of the day in the studio they will grab dinner and watch movies at Wade's apartment, Peter would stay there to sleep (and most of the times he ends up getting fucked against any surface or furniture that they feel like using. _Oops_?).

 

   "What you say, baby? Thai food and rimming are on me!"

 

   He groaned and threw his head back tiredly. He would really,  _really_ like that, but, "I can't. I'm leaving with Colossus remember?"

 

   "Right..." Wade sighed, not minding to hide the disappointment in his features.

 

   Peter pouted at him, silently requesting a kiss. Wade leaned down and connected their lips softly. Peter finally turned around and he rested his dainty hands in the broad shoulders, he squeezed the muscle, trying to ease the knots there.

 

   They pulled away and stare at eachother. Peter smiled shyly under the other's intense glare and...He still can't understand how  _hot_ Wade is, with his hazel eyes, dark blond hair, strong jaw, _extraordinary_  body with the muscled arms and back; his abs are to die for and Peter loves when Wade leaves the perfect amount of scrub (because it leaves Peter chaffed when Wade eats him out) and, oh God, his dick?  _Oof_ , that thing is magest—

 

   "I really wish you weren't fucking him, you know?" Wade interrupted Peter's hasty thoughts, he has a playful, yet annoyed expression on his face, "Really makes me jealous. Can't lie."

 

  The boy smirked, victory erupted in his chest for some reason at the thought of Wade wanting Peter only for himself. He hugged Wade's shoulders lazily and leaned in to share the same breath, he hummed and looked at Wade with the same 'bedroom eyes' that's making Peter this successful in the industry.

 

   "Would it make you feel better if I think about you when he fucks me doggy style?"

 

   Wade merely gaped at him, then all of a sudden he was pushing Peter against the opposite wall, they stopped being under the water spray and Peter gasped at the rough impact of his back against the wet tiles; he threw his head back and smirked prettily at Wade. Peter loves to cause this effect on him.

 

   " _Fuck_  —Let's fuck here," The man mouthed at Peter cheek hotly, voice sounding harsh and raspy. Peter shivered and his cock twitched. He closed his eyes to listen carefully to the man's voice, "—Right here. Again. With the door open so everyone can see us. So they can see  _you_ , getting fucked by me."

 

    _Oh, my God_. Peter heard himself think. That sounded hot. People knowing he is a slut for cock, choking on Wade Wilson's famous dick.  _Oh, my yes—_

 

   His ass was still sore and hurting, he didn't even know if he would have sex with Piotr because he was just so tired and aching all over, (It was an intense scene with Wade, because the producer asked them if they could go extra rough) maybe Peter will give him a blowie or pose naked on a bed for Piotr so he can look at Peter and jerk off. The man likes that and when Peter is super tired, it comes in handy because he has to make zero effort.

 

    _Still_... He was contemplating fucking Wade again, a quickie, to relax their muscles and minds and have incredible orgasms. But, they were cut off.

 

   "Uh... Guys?" An awkward voice said, "Sorry to interrupt."

 

   Wade and Peter pulled away from a heated kiss, they looked at their sides with wide eyes and found an assistant looking down, for decency. The water was still running and the see through shower curtain was pulled back. Peter wiped his swollen, wet lips embarrassedly as he looked down too and he appreciated when Wade covered Peter's body with his own —even if they were getting aroused by the thought of getting caught and even though everyone on set have seen them naked, in compromising positions. But, this moment, in the shower was different, so intimate and personal, they were being themselves, not pretending to be a character for the camera— and turned to look at the young guy blushing and looking severely uncomfortable.

    

   "Hey, what's up, David?" Wade asked casually.

 

   "It's just that the studio is closing soon and we have to leave, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Parker."

 

   Peter covered his mouth with his thin fingers to giggle and look away timidly when he heard what the newbie called him; Wade snorted and that made Peter laugh even more. 

 

   The guy looked terrified, intimidated and abashed.

 

   Wade chuckled comically and nodded, "Alright. Thank you, David. Mr. Parker and I will be out in a blink of an eye."

 

   Peter muffled a laugh on Wade's shoulder and he shook his head.

 

   David was quick to shut the door and disappear in a second.

 

   They burst out laughing and hugged eachother loosely as they swing sideways. They finished showering quickly. The heat was mostly gone and Wade made sure to let Peter know that he was disappointed that Peter wouldn't come to movie night with him.

 

   But, the boy made a promise to make up for it later in the week by squeezing Wade's semi.

 

   The producer smiled knowingly at them when they walk out of the bathroom.

 

—

 

   Piotr respected Peter's wishes of not wanting to have sex. He was really sweet and he even gave Peter a massage on his shoulders and feet while muttering how brilliant and pretty Peter is on that Russian accent that got Peter shivering and rubbing himself through his underwear. (He did thought about Wade's voice for a bit).

 

   Peter ended up just getting on his knees and blowing his boss, right there on the big office. 

 

   He let Piotr film him doing it with his phone and Peter knew that the video will probably be uploaded on PornHub or some other site, so he tried to look his best as he kept gazing at the lense and slurping on the cock.

 

   He indeed was on of the most successful and scandalising  _twink_ that debuted on XXX-MEN Films. Where he and Wade work at. So, any professional or homemade video that Peter had out there on the net were eagerly watched by the fans.

 

   Peter kissed Colossus goodbye after they were done and he ordered Peter a safe taxi. He was left laying limp on the backseat and he asked the driver nicely if he could wake Peter up when they get to his apartment. He was fucking exhausted.

 

   But, when he finally went to bed, he was left smiling widely at his phone screen as soon as he saw Wade's usual goodnight text and  dick pic.

 

—

 

   Peter may be shy, introvert, timid and awkward most of the times (that's why MJ was deeply shocked when Peter told her what he auditioned for) and nobody would ever imagine that quiet Peter Parker would become a porn actor.

 

    Yeah, Peter is a bashful, coy dork. He's super quiet and reserved, that most people would assume he's still a virgin who plays video game. But, you know what they say about really quiet people? — _exactly_ they're freaks on the bed. The opposite to quiet and shy.

 

   That's Peter. And he always surprises his hookups and fellow actors. He did surprised Wade after the first scene they did together.

 

   And, he chose to do porn because...

 

   —He really needed the money and... He really likes sex. Every since he lost his virginity in highschool to a senior when he was a sophomore (it hurted, yes. And he cried, also. But, that made him even more eager to try new things and keep having sex with guys).

 

   Peter didn't join the gay porn industry, because he's straight, right? —even though, there are some exceptions where guys do the gay thing for the money. Like, Wade, he's bi, but he's more into girls and  _Peter._

 

 _Oh,_ Wade.

 

   Peter remembers how nervous he was about meeting Wade. He felt sort of intimidated, because Wade's is nine years older than Peter and he's been in the industry for quite the time,  _not_ to mention how hot Wade was and is. 

 

   Peter debuted with Wade, and he was shy because he watched Wade's videos before Peter got accepted and was extremely excited that his first scene ever would be with Wade Wilson. He developed a small crush on the man before even meeting him. 

 

   It's creepy now that he thinks about, watching Wade's movies, that is. But, Peter had been a fan for a while so it was a dream come true when Colossus told him that Wade would introduce him to XXX-MEN Films.

 

    And, it couldn't have been better. Because, Wade was just so nice to Peter on his first day, he was so down to earth and funny, he noticed that Peter was nervous and would blush at any sexual induo that Wade would make and Peter remembers the:

 

   " _You seem shy to be doing porn, don't ya think, Pete?"_

 

" _Did you even watched my audition tape?_ "

 

   He remembers too that Wade grinned wickedly at Peter's timid smile and answer, and how Wade ate him up with his stare and promised to make Peter come like no one ever has before.

 

    Peter could tell that Wade became infatuated with him from the first day —mostly after he witnessed Peter going from stuttering and smiling politely, to moan dirtily as Wade fucked him for the first time on a desk (they filmed the teacher/student movie that day).

 

   And, he won't lie, he was quickly smitten with Wade too. He was almost the perfect man for Peter: handsome, tall, strong, kind, funny, badass and he fucked like his life depended on it and he actually cared to make Peter feel good. The only downside was that sometimes Wade liked to party a little too much and bring that wide dust to set to wake himself up.

 

   But, besides from that, Wade is pretty great and he makes the younger boy feel this funny tingles everytime he's with Wade or thinks about him.

 

    Wade is the only actor that Peter hangs out off studio. The porn making somehow brought them even closer. He would even say that they are really close,  _close_ friends and deeply care about eachother. They've been there for eachother multiple times, like when Wade pass out at a nightclub and Peter brought him home, or when Peter's car broke down in the middle of the night and Wade didn't hesitate to pick him off in less than thirty minutes.

 

   Peter has cried on Wade's shoulder and they have comforted eachother, they never spend more than three days without seeing eachother and the nice old lady that leaves on the apartment next to Peter's thinks and insists that Wade is his boyfriend.

 

   Though, there's _no_  way that their relationship could escalate to something major than  _just friends_ , right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you jealous?" Wade's voice was deep and low, barely audible with the music.
> 
> "What if I was jealous?"

   Peter was leaning over the dressing table so he could looked closely at himself in the mirror infront of him. He never touched makeup in his life, nor was he interested on it, but ever since he entered the industry, he was required to wear a little, just so that his skin could look better on camera, and he had to spend hours talking to MJ and watching YouTube tutorials to learn the basics.

 

   He pretty much sucks at doing makeup, but it was convenient, because the producer and Piotr insisted that Peter didn't need to put on much makeup to conserve his natural and youthful beauty. He could barely grow a beard on his chin as a twenty year old, so he didn't have to worry about shaving meticulously; and his smooth, unblemished skin was making earn more attebatte by the public.

 

   So, he just worried about moisturizing his face and applying powder to his skin —he was in the middle of patting his face with a brush when unexpectedly, a hand was slapping his ass.

 

   "Morning," A familiar voice greeted brightly.

 

   "Morning," Peter said distractedly to Wade without looking away from himself, he turned his head sideways, inspecting a growing pimple on his jaw. He huffed.

 

   "You're gonna film right now?" Wade asked, sitting down in one of the high chairs besides Peter.

 

   The young boy hummed, still powdering his face.

 

   "With who?" 

 

   "With Bucky and Steve," Peter beamed happily and finally looked at Wade to see him roll his eyes and throw his head back dramatically, "What? —Oh, my God, Wade they're the hottest. I've never filmed with Steve.  _Anddd_ , I'm so excited."

 

   "Uh, no?" The man shook his head and smiled playfully. Peter noticed him wearing casual clothes and not a bathrobe like Peter was. ( _ugh_ , just white tees and washed out jeans, messy, short hair and growing beard really suits Wade), "—I'm the hottest. Marvelous Guys Magazine said so, remember?"

 

   Peter giggled, "That was last year, Wadey. They named Steve the hottest last month."

 

   " _Fuck. That_ ," Wade shrugged confidently and threw his head back again, but this time to fly an M&M through the air and make it land on his mouth, "I'm still the hottest."

 

   Peter knows that, so he just shrugged too and nodded. Wade has the best dick too, Bucky is nice, but he is sometimes _too_  big for Peter to take when he's really overstimulated or overwhelmed. But, Wade is always perfect and balanced. (Peter would never get tired of Wade's dick).

 

   "What about you? Are you filming today?" Peter said sitting down next to wade and facing him to place his feet on the other's laugh —Wade moved his hands to Peter's feet unconsciously to start massaging them gently.

 

   "Nah, I just came here to discuss some things with the big guy. _And_  to see you," His mouth curled up coquettishly.

 

   The boy rolled his eyes and distracted himself by looking down at his polished nails. He won't lie and say that it doesn't affects him when Wade says shit like that.

 

   "You look real good, Pete," Wade said, sincerity filling his tone; and Peter sighed at the strong hands nudging the arch on his foot.

 

   "Thanks," He smiled timidly and touched his hair that was neatly done to the side.

 

   "So, what are you filming today?" 

 

   "Uhh...Step-dad - _Steve-_  brings his friend - _Bucky-_  to fuck the son - _Me_ -. Rough. A little bondage. Slut shaming, and I have to wear glasses," Peter said casually, enlisting all of the mentioned things by putting up six fingers. 

 

   " _Wow_ ," Wade raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly, "Quite the mouthful, huh?"

 

   "Yeah," He smiled slightly, "It's gonna be fun, though."

 

   "I bet," Wade chuckled and pulled at Peter's toe to pop it.

 

   "Hey!" The boy gasped and retrieved his leg, not without kicking Wade's chest playfully, "You know I hate that."

 

   "I know," He grinned and slid closer to Peter on his chair.

 

   "Peter, we're filming in five minutes. Piotr wants you in room three. We're filming there," A guy appeared behind Peter and notified him that. Peter nodded and sat up straight.

 

   "Thank you. I'll be there in a sec."

 

   Peter stood up and Wade did the same. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and combed his hair delicately; Wade stood behind him, looking at Peter through the mirror with a small smile.

 

   "Do I look good?" He asked and faced Wade, who looked at him up and down and nodded with raised eyebrows.

 

   "Would smash for sure."

 

    Peter smiled and got to urge to lean over to kiss Wade —His lips looked inviting—, to hug his shoulders and and cling to his tall body. But, he didn't do that, it'd be weird. So, he just sighed and fixed his bathrobe nervously. Wade's constant stare always makes him nervous.

 

   "Well, I have to go or else the boss will kick my ass."

 

   "Mhm, bet you'd liked that, twink," The man smirked lazily and let Peter slap his arm playfully. He stepped closer to Peter, "—Did you heard that the guys are throwing a party at Cloud's?"

 

   Peter nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not going."

 

   One of the actors that he gets along with invited Peter to that nightclub that always welcome XXX-MEN crew to use and privatize the VIP area. It's kinda fun sometimes, but Peter seldom goes to that kind of thing, Wade's the one who likes it and each time that Peter went has been because of Wade.

 

   (...But, if Wade convinces him. Peter will definitely go. Mostly to keep Wade to himself, because he hates in burns in unwanted and dumb jealousy when Wade is with someone else, even if Peter doesn't have the right to get mad —because they are nothing—. And, Wade tends to not being able to get his hands and eyes off Peter when they go to parties. So, it's a win-win situation, really. Peter gets all of Wade's attention and Wade gets to fuck Peter wherever he likes).

 

   Still, Peter likes to play hard sometimes. He smirked, because he knows Wade will insist for Peter to go.

   

   "Why aren't you going?" The man frowned.

 

   They're totally ignoring that Peter's late for his shoot.

 

   "You know I don't like parties that much," He crossed his arms.

 

   "Oh, come on, Pete. It will be fun!" Wade exclaimed, he then smirked and lowered his voice, "You always have fun when you go with me."

 

   Peter couldn't help but smile shyly, "Maybe..."

 

   "Let's go to Cloud's—"

 

   "I'm not in the mood for the club, Wade," He raised placed his hands on his own waist, trying to look defiant, but Wade only chuckled, "And, you know the other boys don't really like me."

 

   The man rolled his eyes, "They're fucking jealous for your success, you know that. _Besides_ , you'll be with me. Not them. You're all I need, and I am all you need, huh?"

 

   Peter smiled at Wade's teasing smile, though, his chest clenched because a part in the back of his head wished that Wade was saying that for real.

 

   "Peter, don't turn out like Wilson! Get your ass here!" One of the producers suddenly interrupted Wade's and Peter's long shared stare.

 

   Peter giggled when the taller man rolled his eyes again, he placed a small hand on Wade's cheek, "I'll let you know if I'll go later, okay?"

 

   Wade only nodded and patted Peter's waist slightly, before pushing away for him to go where the producer was waiting for Peter.

 

—

 

   After the scene was wrapped up, everyone ended up clapping because the threesome would _definitely_  be a hit on their website —Peter enjoyed most of it, sometimes it would get really intense and kind of painful, but he didn't say anything in fear of ruining the mood or filming precess. He could handle it.

 

   He was already excited to receive his paycheck for this film because the producers said that it will be a bigger check this time.

 

   Peter enjoyed himself, really. He already knew Bucky and they are friends; and meeting Steve for the first time was great, the man is really nice and polite, he looks intimidating but he isn't. He made Peter feel comfortable and both of the men would stop to make sure Peter was alright, because they were going quite rough.

 

   He signed in for this and he doesn't regret it.

 

   Because, being fucked by Steve Rogers was just — _wow._

 

It was fun to play the step-son and film in room three where it's the set of a teenager's room and it makes the whole illusion even more real. It was fun too, to call Steve 'Dad' as Peter laid with spread legs and Steve fucked him against the twin bed, while Bucky watched and jerked himself off. 

 

   Peter made sure to moan softly and pretend shyness, as he bit his index finger constantly and turned his head to the side to stop himself from groaning in pleasure as Steve was hovering him, with Peter's feet planted firmly on the bed as he welcomed Steve's thrusts.

 

   The glasses that he had to wear kept fogging in the corners because he was sweating quickly and fucking under bright studio lights is hotter and annoying than everyone else thinks —so Colossus allowed him to take off the glasses, just as Steve was hanging him over to Bucky to flip Peter on his stomach and start fucking again.

 

   It turned him on more than it should have to be passed around constantly by the older men, how they kept switching and making Peter change positions and what done it for him and made him come sooner than wanted was when Steve held him in the air, made Peter wrap his legs around his waist and grinded Peter on his dick easily. As if he didn't weight nothing, and Peter couldn't stop looking, touching and squeezing the strong arms holding him up as they kissed messily.

 

   (The scene was shoot based on a viewers idea and it consists of Steve and Bucky walking on Peter reading a book and convincing him to do things; Colossus made himself clear that Peter _never_  had to say yes or agree while Steve started doing and he had to acted confused, but pleased. It was a little tricky and kind of screwed up? —But, Peter managed to comply)

 

   Steve definitely overpassed his expectations and Peter is happy to have a new work mate. He's definitely looking forward to shoot with him again.

 

   The producer took a picture after the scene was done and posted it to the XXX-MEN Twitter, it showed the three smiling actors posing together; Peter was laughing because Steve and Bucky were carrying him at the same time and the Social Media Crew titled the post with a  _''Our favorite boy Pete P. Can you tell he was recently used?"_

 

   —After ten minutes, Wade texted him a screenshot of the post and a rolling eyes emoji. Peter wheezed and took a naked selfie in the mirror for Wade.

 

**Peter**

_You're still my favorite_

_:)_

 

—

 

    Peter was left exhausted and went home after a shower in the studio.

 

   And, he wasn't planning on going to the club, even if Wade insisted over the phone. But, he changed his mind when he woke up after a power nap that lasted four hours; it was half past nine and the sky outside was already dark. 

 

   Peter squinted at his phone under the covers, he went to his Instagram and saw a few guys from work that he follows posting pictures and storirs at Cloud's.

 

   He saw a picture of Wade, with a boy that doesn't quite likes Peter —that guy is crushing on Wade and he has always wanted to film with Wade but he hasn't and he dislikes Peter because as soon as he arrived he was collaborating with Wade.

 

   And, what made Peter stand up and decide to go to the club was the picture of Wade smirking and hugging the boy's middle,  _too_ closely and comfortable. 

 

   Peter huffed and put on his best clothes and Wade's favorite cologne.

 

—

 

   The Uber that he called dropped him off at the popular club, he decided to not bring his car because Wade mentioned earlier that he arrived in his. Peter's been texting him that he made up his mind and that he is going to Cloud's.

 

   But, he hasn't been answered or noticed for that matter. 

 

   Peter knows Wade is having fun and is too busy to be on his phone, but he won't lie and say that the pictures and videos that he saw of him and other people didn't irked him. Wade said that it wouldn't be the same without Peter, but... There he is, having a blast apparently.

 

   (Peter has no right to feel entitled).

 

   So, he entered the VIP room with a wide smile and he was glad that ge instantly spot the table with people that he gets along with. Bucky was there, and he was the one who spotted him and waved an arm at him.

 

   Peter fixed his white dress shirt that was tight on him and swiped imaginary dust to the front of his skinny jeans ripped at the knees, his shoes were shiny and his hair was pushed back neatly — He seldom wears that hair style, but when he does is because of Wade, because having perfect fixed hair makes Wade mess it up and pull at it, mostly when he's fucking Peter from behind, against a wall.

 

   "Peter, hey!" Bucky said over a grin, he slide over the booth to give Peter room to sit, "You actually came!"

 

   "Yeah, I changed my mind," The boy sat next to his friend and welcomed the heavy arm on his shoulders.

 

   A waitress (Oh, God is some waitress that Peter has hook up with in the past. He remembers going to the employees room to have sex on the floor with this guy. Not cute) stepped next to Peter, asking if he wanted something to drink.

 

   Peter ordered a simple vodka with juice and listened distractedly to what the people on the table were saying, as his eyes scanned around the room shinning with dimmed lights, looking for the familiar figure, and he worried his lib in-between his teeth in slight nervousness.

 

   And, weirdly, as if Bucky read his mind, he leaned over to Peter to talk against his ear to make himself clear over the loud, buzzing music.

 

   "Wade's been asking for you the whole night, you know?" Bucky chuckled, "I'm kinda glad you're here, because the guy was getting annoying."

 

   Peter didn't stop the smile invading his face, "Really?"

 

   His heart made an embarrassing skip.

 

   "Oh, yeah," Bucky said teasingly, "The guy has some sort of obsession with you."

 

   "Shut up," The boy giggled and slapped the other's arm.

 

   "I mean," He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, "Who wouldn't? You're kind of the sweetest treat, aren't you, Parker?"

 

   Peter rolled his eyes playfully, and watched Bucky's gentle smile.

 

   "I would make the move on you, but," Bucky looked behind Peter, a smirk plastered on his face, "It seems that someone has already marked its territory."

 

   He was confused for a second, but then Bucky nodded at the way his blue eyes were looking, and Peter turned his head, until —he saw clearly and his heart jumped again. 

 

   Because, he was finally seeing who he wanted to see.

 

   Wade was there, on another booth. He was glaring at them, his hazel eyes run over Bucky's arm on Peter, he had a slight frown and his mouth seemed tight, he has been watching their interaction for a while probably; Wade looks like when he wants to kind of punch something.

 

   (And, that made Peter want to take off chis clothes and spread his legs for him).

 

   Wade stood up. And, Peter did too.

 

   He felt Bucky's eyes on the back of his head but he didn't care. He walked towards where Wade was. They're both illuminated by the purple lights.

 

   And, Wade just looks  _so_ handsome.

 

   Peter got to where Wade was. Wade was catching closely, eyes running up and down Peter's body irreverently. And, Peter loves it.

 

   He crossed his arms, and gaved Wade a fake bored expression. They both knew Peter is faking. He would never be bored next to Wade.

 

   "Hey."

 

   "You didn't tell me you were coming," That was Wade greeting. 

 

   "I did," Peter frowned slightly, "I texted like a hundred times."

 

   The man looked confused for a second, he checked his phone and realization hit his face, "Oh... I didn't see those."

 

   "It's okay," He shrugged and walked past Wade, to lean on the wall behind him; Wade faced him again and got closer, "—I noticed that you were busy," He almost said with annoyance and nodded at the boy Wade has been with all night, "So, why would you care about me, Wade?"

 

   Wade followed Peter's gaze, he looked away shortly, before turning back to Peter; this time with a tiny, smug smirk curling his lips, he stepped closer, trapping Peter on the wall, he placed a hand on it, right next to Peter's head and lean in.

 

   "Are you jealous?" His voice was deep and low, barely audible with the music.

 

   Peter bit his bottom lip, contemplating to tell the truth, that —yeah, he is pretty fucking jealous and he can't help it. He has no right, but he is in too deep now.

 

   He held the sides of Wade's jacket and breathed on Wade's lips, he looked at him with heavy lids and darted his tongue out to lick Wade's lips slow and teasingly. Wade followed his mouth like a stupid man, but Peter spoke.

 

   "What if I was jealous?" 

 

   The man gazed at him longingly, before moving his free hand to place it on the other side of Peter's head.

 

   "I'd be fucking hard because it's hot, and then I'll tell you that you're being stupid," He mumbled casually, never looking away from Peter's eyes, "You're seriously jealous of _him_?" He said with a distasteful expression, "I don't even remember his name."

 

   "Were you gonna fuck him?" Peter asked, he couldn't hide the irritation in his tone —but, it was weird, because there was something hot going on, like a kink, like a sexy, newfound mood that invaded him. Peter was acting reluctant.

 

   "What if I was gonna fuck him?" Wade smirked.

 

   The boy didn't fight the grin stretching his lips. He raised a hand to run his finger on Wade's chest, were his shirt was unbuttoned; he sighed as Wade got even closer, "Well...I'd be really angry and I'd tell you that you're being stupid."

   

   "Why would I be stupid?"

 

   He almost snorted, "Because, you can only fuck _me_."

 

   Wade looked unaffected, he almost looked unbothered, but that facade fell quickly, and hunger with lust replaced it. Wade looks like when Peter fucks himself infront of Wade to tease him, Wade looks like when Peter dances for him on his lap, Wade looks like when Peter gets on his knees or when he moans and kisses Wade —he looks like he is frustrated and in love.

 

   And, honestly, so is Peter.

 

   They won't admit it yet.

 

   Wade kissed him with fervor and Peter almost melted, but he pushed Wade away and turned his face when Wade was about to do it again. He started nipping Peter's jaw instead.

 

   Peter looked at the other boy on the table, who apparently was watching Wade and Peter with an upset face —victory rised in his chest, because Wade's eyes were on Peter and only Peter. They always were. He licked his own lips, and sighed. He desperately wanted to jumo on Wade and make him carry Peter.

 

   He smiled and pushed Wade's hands away too when they tried to hold his ass. Wade groaned and pulled fully away.

 

   "You should go back with your boyfriend, Wadey..."

 

   Wade looked at him with disbelief, he snorted and shook his head, "You should know by now nobody compares to you, baby boy."

 

   Peter's heart did that stupid jump again.

 

   " _Prove_   _it_."

 

   This isn't the first time that one of them starts this kind of thing. When someone throws an entitled jealous fit, when someone acts possessive even if they shouldn't. This isn't the first time that they tease and question eachother. And, maybe the should stop, but everytime it increases (and Peter keeps wishing Wade wasn't just his  _friend_ ).

 

   —Wade did prove it to him. 

 

   After they danced and got tipsy. When Wade drove Peter to his place and they fucked on the kitchen, they couldn't finish drinking their beers because they started kissing too heatedly and Peter ended up with his back on the marble counter.

 

   Maybe Wade's means it that nobody compares to Peter. Because, they showered together and Wade couldn't stop hugging Peter tightly, insisting that he shouldn't be jealous of anyone because there is just Peter to Wade. 

 

   Still, they're just friends.

 

—

 

   What woke Peter up was the persistent sound of an alarm. It wasn't his, his phone was dead; he groaned and kicked Wade lazily, who only groaned back and shifted.

 

   It kept sounding and Peter sighed, his scratched his arm and turned on his back, he opened his eyes slight, thankful thay Wade's curtains are thick enough to not let light enter, and saw Wade lying on his side, facing Peter, his mouth was parted and he was snoring quietly.

 

   "Wade, you're phone is going off," He mumbled, eyes about to close again, but he only got a louder snore as an answer.

 

   Peter sat up quickly, feeling a little dizzy (they did drink a lot last night and slept late) and he almost groaned again, in annoyance when he got on top of Wade to reach for his phone laying on the night stand, he saw that it was early in the morning as he turned off Wade's phone and went back to his positions under the covers.

 

   He got closer to Wade, searching for body warmth because the AC was blasting freezing air. They still were naked from last night and Peter sneaked in-between Wade's arm to hid his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed in the familiar smell of cologne and nicotine; he delivered a soft kiss to Wade's skin.

 

   Because, Peter couldn't be happier.

 

   Wade shifted and mumbled some nonsense sleepily while hugging Peter back, bringing him close and falling back asleep.

 

   Peter slept again, with the gentle sound of Wade's breathing.

 

—

 

   This was the last day of shooting for Peter because, Piotr gave him a four weeks vacation. Every actor gets one every three months and it's Peter's time and first vacation that he will enjoy while working for XXX-MEN Films.

 

   He's quite stoked. He has money, a car, a nice apartment and he won't have to worry about paying rent, buying food and other responsibilities that come with being an adult living on his own.

 

   To top that, Marvelous Guys Magazine will not just post an article about Peter —“ _Gay Porn's_ _Favorite Twink; A Refreshing Young, New Face Delivered To Us, He Is Pete P_ ” —, but he will be in the freaking cover. They showed him the picture that they took of Peter and chose to be in the front of the magazine, where he sits in a white leather couch, with a white background and he sits naked there, nothing but a faux fur pillow barely covering his crotch, he stares intently at the camera, with that pristine, endearing, sweet look that everyone is loving; and Peter couldn't be more proud of himself.

 

  He deserves a vacation and relaxation. He should just leave the city, but he wants to enjoy himself in his home and for the first time not worrying about the bills. 

 

   (He is ignoring the fact that he would miss Wade, his company and getting dicked by him).

 

   Peter is even planning on getting a dog, he can finally feed something else that is not just himself, and he would really enjoy a pet's company.

 

   Honestly, he is happy than ever. Everything is going just right in his life —and Wade influence the feeling of contentment in Peter.

 

   Peter imagines this is what it would feel like to have a boyfriend or stable relationship (something he's never had). Even though they're nothing but friends.

 

   ...But, somehow, something has been changing. Their relationship has been changing since the one. Peter can't quite explain and he doesn't wants to get his hopes up, but it's almost as if things with Wade had been getting more quotidian? More real?

 

   Maybe it's all just in his head, though.

 

   Because, Peter is accepting now, the fact that he doesn't seems to be able to take Wade off his head.

 

   He really can't.

 

   Not when Wade treats him like he does, so sweet, gentle, playful, adoring and fulfilling. He can't stop thinking about Wade; not when he talks to Peter with affection and care, not when he can fuck Peter filthily but make love to him too. Not when Wade kisses Peter like he is so important, and he protects Peter like an older brother, not when Wade listens carefully to whatever Peter needs to say and makes Peter feel like he is worth it. 

 

   He's been feeling worthless until Wade came into his life.

 

   And, Wade is always reminding him and insisting what Peter is to Wade and how much Peter means to him, he is always admiring Peter and complimenting him —and, Peter has always taken it as a joke or as recognition for Wade's flirtatious nature.

 

   Because Wade is just like that. But, Peter hasn't been admitting that he notices how Wade only acts special like that to Peter. He only gives long glances to Peter and hugs him whenever he can.

 

   Peter heart skips a beat when he thinks about it.

 

   Maybe Wade is serious but he is too proud or embarrassed to admit it?

 

   God, Peter hopes it's serious.

 

   Because, he doesn't think he can keep up with this fuck buddies bullshit.

 

   Which by the way, Peter's last shooting before leaving for vacation is with Wade.

 

   His scene was supposed to be a solo, only accompanied with a dildo, lube and his own hands. But, the views and comments on his videos with Wade had been over the sky. The rating is amazing and well welcomed and people can't get enough Wade fucking the gay porn's favorite twink, as the article described Peter.

 

   So, Colossus came to a precipitated conclusion of calling Wade yesterday and notifying him that he will be in the video.

 

   —Speaking of Colossus, Peter finds himself right now on his boss' office, he's kneeling under the desk and he has a mouthful of Piotr's big dick. He keeps bobbing his head up and down, while looking up at his boss working on his computer. 

 

   His boss was stressed and moody, and when he is like that, scenes and shootings are often ruined and uncomfortable, Because Colossus can be really intolerant, and they're filming in fifteen minutes. Peter wants a nice working environment on his last day, so he entered the office ten minutes ago, kissed his boss shortly and started giving head obediently.

 

   (Besides, he can't lie, he will sort of miss his boss' dick during his vacations, and it's a win-win situation really. After this blowjob, Peter's payment for the scene will most likely raise).

 

   Peter was pleased with himself that his boss clearly seemed more relaxed and delighted, he won't be yelling at the actors when they film, that's a plus. 

 

   Colossus told Peter leave and get ready with a slap to his ass, Peter was in the middle of giggling, waving at the man and exiting the room before he collided into someone.

 

   He recognized the smell and height, because Peter had to look up and a wide grin appeared on his face when he saw Wade.

 

   "Hello, Top," He leaned on the wall behind him, closing the office door.

 

   "Hello, Bottom," Wade started to smile, but it faltered when he caught on Peter's messy appearance (tangled hair, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and unbuttoned shirt. The reason was evident to why he looked like that). He's been getting like this ever since he found out Peter is fucking Colossus and when Wade witness the aftermath of one of the encounters, he instantly gets annoyed, even though he tries to hide it —and, Peter doesn't know if to get irritated, embarrassed or horny. 

 

   (Because, _yes_ , it is really hot to see Wade with a scowl on his masculine face).

 

   "What?" He shrugged and crossed his arms self-consciously, Wade is still glaring at him with suspicion.

 

   Wade raised his eyebrows, pointing at the door, "Did you just fucked the big guy?"

 

   Peter frowned lightly, "What if I did? Do you care?"

 

   The taller man scoffed sarcastically, "Should I care?"

  

   "Are you jealous?" He pouted exaggeratedly and smirked when Wade rolled his eyes.

 

   Wade didn't speak for a second. Peter knew the answer, though. He just eyed Peter up and down, stepping closer. He placed a hand on the wall, next Peter's head, cornering him. And, Peter wanted to fucking  _purr_ as he lifted his hands and rested them on Wade's strong hips, pulling him even closer, till their crotches were grazing and Wade looked down at it.

 

   "I came here to tell the boss that I arrived on time like he requested," Wade started, voice low, "Only to find your slut ass leaving. Why I am not surprised?"

 

   It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes, "You're definitely jealous, babe."

 

   " _Yes_ ," Wade muttered, but sighed promptly, "...I told you that I fucking hate the fact that you're fucking him, baby!"

 

   Peter smiled gingerly, gripping Wade's sides in a tight hold, "Then," He mouthed, voice in a whisper, "Do _something_  about it."

 

   The man stared at him, before leaning down to his height, till they were at eye level, "Does he fucks you better than I do?" 

 

   He thought about lying and teasing Wade, to see him go red and bothered, but Peter chose otherwise, he wants to see what will the reaction be.

 

   "Nobody fucks like you do," Peter mumbled, sincerely, almost timidly, and he almost blushed when a smirk stretched the other's lips, "And, you know that, you cocky asshole."

 

   The smirk widened, "Then why do you keep fucking him?"

 

   "Because, I fucking want to," Peter said (it's like the third time that they have this conversation), "And, _no_   _one_  is stopping me."

 

   Wade nodded, his hand sneaked to the small of Peter's back, "What if I do?"

 

   His husky murmur made Peter want to moan and get on his knees again —but, this time for the right guy—, but his eyelids just fluttered and he allowed Wade to grip his small, firm ass.

 

   "Huh, baby?"

 

   Peter shrugged, "Do something about it," He repeated. Confidently.

 

   "God —" Wade shook his head and lowered his gaze for a moment, he exhaled in frustration, "You don't know how much it irks me. To see you going to someone else's and not mine. I fucking hate you fucking someone else, because you know what, baby boy?"

 

   "What?" He grinned lazily, his body was almost sliding down the wall but Wade was holding him up.

 

   "You should only being fucked by  _me_."

 

   "I'm a porn star, Wade. You can't be the only one. Sorry —"

 

   "That's work. I respect that. This," Wade pointed at the door, where Colossus is, and then at Peter, "That's personal. And, I gotta be honest, I _don't_  like it."

 

    _God, just turn me around and fuck me_. Peter thought.

 

   "Well..." The boy whispered, shifting his hips. His eyes felt heavy as he leaned in to breath against Wade. He gave Wade's lips a slow lick and pulled back, "Maybe you should show me who I  _really_ belong to?"

 

   Peter is actually so fucking lame. He's quoting his character's lines for the scene soon to be made in 10 minutes probably —but, hey, he fucking means it and the line fits perfectly with the current situation with his fuck buddy that Peter may or may not be falling in love with.

 

   Wade snorted shortly, but his eyes were hungry, "Would you like that, baby?"

 

   He quoted his line too. Clever. And, hot, because according to the script, they should be naked by now.

 

   Peter hummed, and began swinging his hips leisurely, dancing sensually without music. Wade likes that, because he looked away to make sure no one was watching them "—If it bothers you so much why don't you do something about it?" That came from his honest thoughts, not scripted.

 

   Wade stared at him with small eyes, his mouth twitched, like his hand did. He nodded slowly, their mouths were brushing, but they weren't kissing, "Maybe I will. If you'd like that."

 

   "I'd like that," Peter mumbled way too quickly, he looked down shyly, "I'm done searching if what I want it's right infront of me."

 

   And, he can't believe he just said that —but, it out and Wade is grinning like mad man and hugging Peter's hips.

 

   "You fucking mean that?"

 

   He didn't fight the smile invading his face. He shrugged, faking to be bored, like he always does, "I don't know, maybe?"

 

   "Fuck, baby," That was Wade's answer before he was connecting their lips in a bruising, loving kiss. Peter hugged his neck tightly and moaned discreetly. He was about to actually jump on Wade but a voice interrupted them.

 

   "Hey, leave that! We're filming in eight minutes. Go get your asses ready!" The producer yelled from the end of the hallway.

 

   Peter pulled away with a giggle, he wiped his own lips and smiled up at the man who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

 

   Wade almost panted and he stepped away, he looked down at himself and looked at Peter.

 

   "This is the least confusing erection I ever had."

 

   "Ugh," Peter rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face. He stood straight and their faces got closer. Wade eyed him, and Peter pecked his lips, it was sweet and adoring, contrasting the harsh grip that he just acquired on Wade's dick.

 

   "Leave it for our scene," He said, squeezing him. And, Wade was looking at him with this desperate, lost expression (And they need to fuck right now).

 

   "If I show mine, you'll show me yours?" The man smiled crookedly, and Peter laughed, kissing him one last time, before pushing him away to go and get ready.

 

   But, Wade stopped him by pulling at his arm.

 

   "Hey..."

 

   Peter hummed, facing him. He couldn't stop smiling.

 

   "I—" Wade sighed, and pulled him even closer, "I seriously don't want you to keep fucking him, or anyone else for that matter."

 

   The boy's smile faltered a bit, but he hugged Wade's torso and looked up at him —if they're being honest, so be it— "I seriously don't want you to keep fucking Vanessa. Or anyone else."

 

   "I haven't fucked Vanessa  _or_ anyone else since I started fucking you," He admitted and shrugged, "It's been only you, baby, you know?"

 

   His heart wanted to explode and Peter wanted to cry and fuck. Instead, he leaned in and they kissed, soft and gentle. Wade hugged him tight and they ignored the producer scolding them.

 

   " _Okay_ ," Peter nodded. He felt like beaming, but he wants to keep his cool infront of Wade Wilson.

 

   "We'll talk things through later, yeah?" Wade asked, "After  _our_ thousand dollar worth scene is filmed, and we'll celebrate at your place or mine with expensive buzz and victory sex."

 

   The boy could only nod and kiss Wade again.

 

   Things were finally coming together; like the cute dog puzzle Peter put together on his coffee table with Wade's help.

 

    _This_  moment was their own finished puzzle.

   

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Also, I want to mention that this chapter extended more than I was expecting and I really don't want to post another chapter, even though I'm really enjoying writing this, but maybe I will or I will probably edit this second chapter because I feel like I need to add more to the story. I was seriously thinking about writing Peter and Wade sorting things out and moving in together, or how their relationship will function with their current work (also sex, sex, sex. lol), but this chapter would have been even longer. 
> 
> So let me know what you think or if you'd like to see more of this. Maybe I will add more to this chapter later or post a third one.
> 
> Comments fuel my imagination for stories. Bring on the brainstorming Xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sort their things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I haven't post in here in a while and I decided to post some sort of a short epilogue, but if you'd like to see more let me know...

   They did talk.

 

   After their scene was filmed where the plot —there was really no plot. It was mostly Peter stripping and giving the wide-eye look as Wade fucked him on a kitchen island. Where they were vaguely playing the 'My Mom's Friend Fucks Me While She's Out' thingy. 

 

   It was fun (and hot) because Wade was acting so possessive and intense and Peter laid there, on the marble surface, spread legs wide and welcoming as his toes curled when Wade kept fucking him strongly.

 

   They kissed a lot, with sentiment and emotion, and Colossus even had to tell them to cut it out because the scene was supposed to be about two guys just fucking dirty and fast, and Wade and Peter were just being too... _romantic_.

 

   But, that's what the viewers love about them and their films together, their chemistry and passion.

 

   Peter thought about that when Wade turned him around and made him stand up, leaning against the counter as Wade started fucking him from behind, Peter moaned and gasped, he gripped Wade's arms rounding Peter's chest, and Wade kept licking and biting slowly at Peter's ear and cheek as their breaths echoed sharply along with their skin slapping together irreverently.

 

   It was a great scene, and there was something different this time.

 

   It felt like a promise and hope to Peter. Because of the talk.

 

   And, back at Peter's place. They did have a long conversation.

 

   In all seriousness and they came to a realization:

 

   "I fucking like you _like_  you, Peter. Okay?" Wade said with slight frustration, as he flopped his arms on his sides.

 

   Peter's been letting his insecurities get the best of him for the past thirty minutes.

 

   "You suddenly like me  _like_ me?" He crossed his arms. They're standing in the kitchen. Celebratory drinks laid forgotten on the countertop, "...After you found out I'm fucking someone else? —I feel like you just want to mark your territory like a _damn_  dog."

 

   The older man sighed, shaking his head, "I've liked you since the first day I saw your tight ass walking on set. And, you know that" He pointed at Peter promptly, "Did the fact of you fucking someone else inspired my need to let you know how I really feel? Fuck yes —Do I want to mark my territory like a dog? Only if you really want to, Peter."

 

   Peter huffed and looked away. He wasn't so used to seeing a fuck serious Wade Wilson, and Peter is kind of angry because he's getting turned on in an inconvenient situation.

 

   "Look..." Wade continued after Peter didn't speak, "I never expected this to happen, but it did. And, I'm done trying to run away from it.  _I like you, Peter_. Like," He scoffed, "A lot fucking much. I don't think you have any idea."

 

   Wrong. Peter does have an idea of how much Wade really likes him. He's never been looked at or touched as Wade does, he's never been spoken to like Wade spokes to him. But, just like Wade, Peter was trying to run away from his feelings. 

 

   And, honestly, he's done too.

 

   "I like you too," The boy said quietly, the wetness in his eyes started to come back, and at this point, he doesn't care if he cries in front of Wade —it wouldn't be the first time and Peter has always been an emotional kid— "...And, you know that too. I was just," He shrugged, "Ignoring it because I didn't want you to play me. Or hurt me."

 

   "Why would I do that?" Wade stepped closer.

 

   "You're Wade Wilson," That was enough of an explanation for Wade's, carefree promiscuous tendencies.

 

   "And, you changed me," He answered simply, "Because, I don't wanna be with anyone else that isn't you, Pete."

 

   Peter looked at him, he sniffed, and he allowed Wade to place a gentle hand on his cheek, "You mean everything?"

 

   "Absolutely," The man mumbled, seeming entranced with gazing at the younger's face, "Never been so sure about something in my life, besides from my daily order at Chipotle."

 

   He giggled over the new tears. Wade wiped them away softly, "I really like you, Wade."

 

   "You do?" Wade whispered.

 

   The boy hummed and nodded, he turned his head and kissed Wade's palm longingly, "Yes. Like — _a lot_. I think about you every day."

 

   He smiled widely, "Yeah? You jerk off too?"

 

   Peter rolled his eyes fondly and playfully slapped Wade's arm, "Stop, I'm being serious."

 

   "I know," Wade spoke gingerly, his other hand came to hold the side of Peter's neck, "I think about you every day too."

 

   The boy bit his bottom lip, fighting back the foolish giggle and smile; he looked down, only to wrap his arms around Wade's waist and rest the side of his face on the broad chest. He sighed when Wade hugged his back and kissed the top of Peter's hair longingly.

 

   His heart felt like bursting. And, he felt legit, lovely happiness he hasn't felt in a long time.

 

   He breathed in the musky smell of Wade's cologne and deodorant as he shut his eyes, taking in his current reality.

 

   And —wow, Peter feels so lucky. 

 

   The porn actor that's too acclaimed in the industry and acts though most of the time, he is currently brushing back brunette curls and kissing Peter's forehead sweetly, as Peter could actually break.

 

    Wade Wilson is his. And, nobody else's. 

 

   Which—

 

   "You're mine," Peter mumbled lazily, rising his head the slightest bit to bite the skin of Wade's left pectoral in a playful manner. (Also, marking his territory like a dog).

 

   "Oh, yes," The man said with amusement, "And, you're mine."

 

   "I don't share," He hummed, shrugging and resting his cheek on the center of Wade's chest to look up at him with a pristine smile.

 

   The other smirked, licking Peter's nose flatly, making him giggle and scrunch up his face, "I don't share either, baby. Believe me."

 

   An important thought arrived in Peter's mind.

 

   He was leaning in for a kiss but Peter turned his face away, making Wade's lips land on his cheek. Wade grumbled frustratedly and pulled away when Peter gripped both sides of his face.

 

   "We need to talk."

 

   "More?" 

 

   Wade was trying to kiss him again but Peter placed a hand on Wade's mouth and gave him a stern look. It made Wade sigh in defeat and lean against the countertop behind him. Looking at Peter expectantly.

 

   Peter cleared his throat, straightened his back and placed his hands on his own hips, trying to look imposing —he most likely failed and looked cute instead because Wade was wearing a tiny smile. Peter licked his bottom lip and spoke;

 

   "If we're really going to be together. There will be a few rules..."

 

   "Oh, wow," Wade raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, interested, "I didn't know we were going to discuss our kinks and fetishes again."

 

   The younger rolled his eyes and crossed his arms too, "Wade..." He said lowly.

 

   "Okay, fine,  _fine_ ," He nodded, "Shoot."

 

   Peter walked closer, "If we're going to be together and  _if_ we wanna work, I can only ask for this few things,"

 

   His soon to be boyfriend uncrossed his arms, listening carefully. Peter sighed nervously.

 

   "—One: Exclusivity, we can only fuck other people when filming a scene," Peter lifted a finger, and Wade nodded quickly, agreeing. He continued, "Two: No cheating. And, Three: No partying every day and  _no_ cocaine, Wade." He delivered his most serious voice and expression, "No drugs. And not too much alcohol."

 

   "You said it as if I was a junkie," Wade faked indignation.

 

   "Not a single line or snorting. Or we will be done," Peter said, "I'm serious. Our porn making lives are already crazy enough, I don't want a druggie boyfriend."

 

   Wade smiled softly, "Fine. I have no problem with your 'rules'. No cocaine. No fucking somebody else outside the studio and not cheating; which it's pretty much the same if you think about it."

 

   "Deal?" The boy raised his hand, intending to shake hands with Wade, but he was pulled in and Wade was colliding his lips with his in a sloppy, lazy kiss. He sighed contently and hugged Wade's shoulders.

 

   "Deal," The other murmured, "I'll be my best for you, okay?"

 

   Peter grinned affectionately, pulling away slightly to look at Wade. He pecked his nose fondly and rubbed his lips on the bearded cheek, "Me too."

 

   They kissed again. In the middle of the kitchen, like in their porn scene, only that they weren't fucking, delivering cheese lines, they're were alone; now they were savoring each other, in love.

 

   He let Wade kiss all over his face with wide smiles stretching both of their faces. Wade kept squeezing his ass in a non-sexual way. Peter was in the middle of biting Wade's bottom lip playfully when he spoke.

 

   "I-I think, maybe should get together," Wade panted, licking Peter's mouth hungrily.

 

   Peter nodded eagerly, hugging Wade's neck more intently, " _Yes_ ," He whispered breathlessly.

 

   "I've never said this to a dude before, but," The older man shrugged, looking at Peter with an indulgent, honest expression, "You wanna be my boyfriend?"

   

   He was merely expecting a joke to come out of Wade's mouth, he was expecting to laugh and slap Wade in the arm softly, but he was left blushing shyly while his heart made that stupid jump that it gives when Wade's around. He felt like blossoming under Wade's fond stare.

 

   Peter hummed softly and happily, "I do."

 

    _Oh, he does._ He does want to be Wade's boyfriend and Peter wants to call Wade his boyfriend. And, he wants to do all the cute shit boyfriends do, like get a dog. Oh, oh, he can't wait.

 

   "Save that line for our wedding," The man (Peter's boyfriend) murmured, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

 

   Peter could only beam and kiss Wade again. They held each other and expressed everything that was accumulated on their chest for months by kissing messily, with adoration as their hands run over each other's bodies as they would disappear.

 

   Peter is in love —he's embarrassed to admit it. 

 

   But, he's pretty sure Wade is too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post one more chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade reeked sarcasm and authority. Peter gave him the 'bedroom' eyes that he knows always break Wade. Wade squeezed his wrist in a silent warning. 
> 
> But, Peter agreed, more build-up sexual tension? Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based myself to write this on real gay porn scenes and films that I watched, so bear with me.

  This vacation has been the best one in Peter's life, like ever. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that he has enough money now to do whatever that fuck he wants, he even had spoil May constantly, though she's still a little skeptical about Peter's... choices and  _very_ unusual job. But, she's always been supportive enough and Peter has explained the art of making porn and how beautiful it can actually be –even if sometimes he's choking on dick and calling someone daddy.

 

   _But_ –

 

  It's been great. Too great. The best.

 

  Mostly because he practically lives with Wade now. They haven't been able to stay separated long enough. It's like they can't get enough and their new romantic and social status as boyfriend  _and_ boyfriend has caused quite the impression and excitement with their friends and their followers.

 

  Peter remembers how his Instagram went  _absolutely_ wild when he posted a picture of him and Wade. It showed just Peter being hugged from behind by Wade as they both smiled at the camera, the background was some barbecue at some of Wade's friends and Peter captioned with a:

 

  “ _Love is love”_

 

It was pretty sweet, to be honest, Wade literally had the heart eyes in the picture as he looked at Peter. And while there were some creepy comments from men that followed Peter, the rest of the people were so supportive, including their fellow co-actors.

 

  Wade uploaded a different picture too (to kind of make their relationship official) but he was shown biting Peter cheek instead, with a less dopey romantic caption that said:

 

  “ _He tastes like shit, in case someone's wondering_ ”

 

  Peter's vacations consisted of him waking up late most of the time, having his brunch postmated, watching TV, hanging out with his friends and waiting for Wade to come home or drop by wherever Peter was after Wade finished working. He's still filming and he actually got in another porn company, because he wants to try the producer thing... Which Wade absolutely can do, because he has the experience and money to start.

 

  Besides, Wade's vision is actually really cool, he wants to go more towards the artsy porn production, because he's growing tired and sick of the generic trash, violent and cringy content that most gay porn companies create.

 

  Peter is so happy and excited for that journey because he knows Wade's capable of, though, he will miss filming with him with XXX-Men, but he can't lie and say that he isn't quite of relieved that Wade perhaps won't be having sex with people as often, that's selfish to think, yes. But, Peter can't help himself.

 

  His boyfriend if too acclaimed and wanted.

 

  Peter will support Wade's choices and dreams, and if Wade doesn't want to collaborate as an actor too often anymore, then so be it. 

 

  Though, Peter doesn't plan on leaving any time sooner. He's just at the peak of his career.

 

  Those vacations were really much needed, he got to enjoy them as Wade Wilson as his fucking boyfriend - _finally_ \- and it helped them clear their heads out and be even more sure about their relationship, because they realized right there and then, when they would wake up after fucking twice, or when they would cook together, bath together, party together and work out together... That they truly belong with each other.

 

  Peter's never been happier. It's kind of embarrassing how much he loves Wade and cares about him. And, Wade always makes sure to let Peter know how reciprocal that feeling is, sometimes Peter can get a bit insecure. 

 

  So, yeah, things are going great for them. 

 

–

 

  "Move in with me." 

 

  Wade blurted that out in the middle of a playful fight that took over when Peter was making brownie batter and Wade came up behind him to start annoying him by pinching his sides, pulling at his hair and blowing raspberries on the back of his neck. Peter kept laughing and pushing him away, but he had to punch Wade's stomach when he made Peter spill one of the ingredients. 

 

  Peter is honestly thrilled every time he gets home first because Wade tends to arrive from work horny, which means hot, fast and rough sex, it happens most of the time wherever Wade finds Peter. One day, Peter was organizing Wade's closet when he entered, then one thing led to another and Peter ended up on his back, in-between clothes as he let his boyfriend fuck him hard and desperate. It didn't even last ten minutes and that's what's great of quickies. 

 

  Wade finally caught Peter's attention by kissing Peter and pushing him against the marble counter. Peter grinned widely and took on finger covered in chocolate to sneak in-between their mouths; he did that a few times as they kissed until they could only taste chocolate and the corners of their mouths were embarrassedly messy. It should have been disgusting, but it didn't feel like it. 

 

  Then, Wade said that thing about moving in, casually and easily. He was looking at Peter with a lazy smile. 

 

  "What?" The boy asked, almost incredulously, he gave his boyfriend a funny look. 

 

  "Fucking move in with me," He mumbled and shrugged. 

 

  Peter looked at their side, looking at the living room and expensive furniture, he then looked at the big windows letting in New York's city beauty – Wade's place is really fancy, to be honest, unlike Peter's, and he's been spending most of his time here, so it would me make sense if he just move in, but... They've been dating for just two months almost. 

 

  "Are you serious?" 

  

  He wanted to ask if this wasn't too precipitated, but Wade's smile widened.

 

  "I am serious." 

 

  Peter felt this rare excitement and contentment, Wade was there, holding both sides of his face and he didn't really hesitate or had a second thought.

 

  " _Okay_."

 

  The brownie batter was left forgotten and Wade turned off the oven because all of a sudden they were kissing heatedly and taking their clothes off right there, in the middle of the kitchen. Peter moaned irreverently as Wade fucked him against the wall, he didn't care about being too loud, because he was just to damn happy. He held onto Wade tight, and he kissed his lips sweetly, Peter cried a little because Wade kept saying how much he loved him and how beautiful he thought Peter was. He fucked and kissed Peter like he was the most entrancing, exquisite thing. And... He probably was to Wade. 

 

  Somehow, almost everything they do is an excuse to have sex. And, this time was a good damn excuse to do that when they knew they would make their relationship even more official by living together 

 

–

 

  Peter brought in his stuff and Wade helped him put it all around the apartment, so there could be Peter's personality too. They shared the walking closet and Wade helped him fold his clothes and make room in his -  _their_ \- drawers. They listened to music and talked, and Peter thought that they're getting to know each other even more and he is falling in love with Wade deeper than he originally anticipated. 

 

  How could he not? – When Wade made him hot chocolate and bought him crepes after a bad day at the studio where Peter was excluded from the actors and he was being talked about. 

 

  How could he not fall in love when Wade kisses Peter's tears away when he cries because he misses his family. Or when Pete is wakened up by soft caresses on his back and with an awaiting breakfast in bed. 

 

  It's impossible to not love Wade, and MJ told him that he could grow tired of him if they move in together, but Peter doubts that, because when they argue, which it isn't often, they always force themselves to calm down and tell each other their I love you's before sleeping, because,  _yes_ , Wade can be frustrating sometimes because his humor is weird and he is sometimes too jealous, and,  _yes_ , Peter can be frustrating too because he gets moody really fast and doesn't speak his thoughts, making Wade unaware of how he's feeling. 

 

  But, they always work it out. 

 

  And, fuck those people on their Instagram saying they're not gonna last and that they're just porn actors.

 

  Because that isn't true.

 

  Their relationship us just beginning and they're more than what they do for a living. Wade is working on his own company and Peter is making a name for himself. Porn shouldn't be as insulting as it is and Peter sometimes does gets embarrassed, but he is proud of himself and what he does.

 

  He wouldn't have met Wade if he wouldn't have taken the well-thought decision of doing porn as his full-time job.

 

  He loves doing porn and Wade made him realize that he shouldn't feel ashamed of that. 

 

  So, screw everyone who says Peter sleeping with men and getting filmed doing so is a vulgar, denigrating job. 

 

–

 

  So, Peter almost broke Instagram this morning. Because obviously, he's one of the most acclaimed porn actors nowadays. How funny, before starting at XXX-men, he only had like 400 followers but now he's close to 80k followers. His account became verified when his article in Marvellous Guys Magazine came out and people went nuts over it, because, honestly, the photoshoot was fucking amazing. 

 

  The reason why Instagram went crazy today, was because Peter posted a back-to-work pic –Now, Peter seldom, if not never, post naked pictures or explicit pictures, he just doesn't like the unwanted and disgusting attention of creepy old men, and he wouldn't like to deactivate the comment section (he likes the positive attention), so his account is actually pretty standard and prudent. 

 

  But, he was too happy to start again on set and film again, mostly because Colossus told him that his next series would be with Steve Rogers. 

  

  Peter celebrated his  _oh-so-wanted_ comeback by posing in front of the mirror, completely naked, he sat on the bathroom sink and twisted his body so it could be seen, it wasn't too obscene, not at all, just the start of his trimmed pubes could be seen, half of his ass, his toned belly and chest too. He was smiling slightly and his curls were still wet from the shower as his hand holds the newest iPhone in front of the mirror. 

 

  _Back on set. Feeling good. Who missed me? :)_

 

  He reached 2,000 comments and almost one million likes.

 

  Thank God May doesn't own an Instagram account, because she would probably frown upon that sexy picture Peter posted.

 

  Apparently, a lot of people were stoked about him starting to film again, even though he just was on a short break. People keep on commenting and sharing thoughts about the matter. They were definitely loving how Peter's hair was a bit longer and how he seems more toned. He had been hitting the gym quite hard on his break, to be honest. He's never been the lanky, skinny twink, he's always been quite fit, but you could definitely tell Peter put on a little good weight and worked his muscles. Though, nothing to exaggerating, just the right amount and perfect balance, he still looks cute.

 

  An article even came out one hour later after Peter's Instagram post, they talked about how promising and exciting his return seemed:  _ **Peter P. Is Back And We Are Loving It**_ –That made him kind of realize how much of an impact his films and work has made. Like, he still finds it hard to digest it and fall into his reality. He isn't complaining, though. He kind of enjoys the attention.

 

  But, nothing will ever compare to his boyfriend's attention given to Peter. 

 

**Wadeypool 11:09**

Are you provoking me? 

What

Are you taking revenge because I was too tired to fuck last night? 

Wow. Vicious. 

 

  Peter had laughed while he sat on a high chair and someone fixed his hair. He sipped on his green smoothie listened to the director tell the hairdresser how he wants Peter's hair to be combed completely, they've never done that, it's always the good boy styled-to-the-side hair. Peter liked that, they're trying new things. 

 

  But, yes, Wade came home late last night, tired and sleepy, Peter had been resting all day and when Wade arrived Peter was all hot and bothered. The first thing he did was jump on Wade when he flopped down on the mattress with a lazy greeting to Peter.  _And,_ Peter found himself rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue in frustration when Wade fell asleep in the middle of making out. Peter took off his boyfriend's shoes, covered him with a thick blanket and kissed his forehead. He was left to take care of his own hard-on. 

 

  "Pete!" 

 

  His name was called and he looked up from the paper sheets containing the script. He grinned widely and stood when he saw Steve approaching with opened arms. 

 

  "Steve," Peter hugged him tightly and felt the bigger hand slapping his back playfully, "You're on time, like always." 

 

  "It's my trade," Steve smiled at him and sat down on the other chair next to Peter's, "How are you? How did the vacation treat ya?" 

 

  " _Really_ good," He nodded, "Though, I was kinda excited to work again." 

 

  "Yeah? Well we really missed you here on set," The man admitted, patting Peter's shoulder, "It was weird not having your overenthusiastic energy early in the morning. Wilson is a  _pain_ in the ass without you here, you can actually control him."

 

  Peter laughed, "Oh, yeah, Colossus told me he was misbehaving." 

 

  Steve smirked and shrugged, "Well, kind of. Though, he appears to be better ever since you two got together. You're doing good to him." 

 

  "Yeah..." Peter looked down at his hands on his lap. 

 

  "So, did you practiced your lines?" He asked kindly, "Do you need help?" 

 

  "It's okay, I got it. I actually liked the script this time. It's not as cringy, you know?" Peter sighed. 

 

  "Right? Wilson actually had to do something with it. He helped with the writing I think." 

 

  "Really?" Peter raised his eyebrows, "He didn't tell me." 

 

  Wade  _did_ tell him something about a collaboration that doesn't involve him acting in a film, but he didn't specify. Peter just knows that Wade wants to produce and write the scenes. 

 

  Though, Wade should have told Peter that he was starting to work with Colossus on the writing. They tell each other everything, but Peter knows he can get self-conscious when it comes to his work, even if he's wonderful at what he does. He's so talented and Peter will make sure he proves that to his boyfriend when he gets home. 

 

  But, for now, he needs to focus on today's workday.

 

  Steve and Peter went over the script that their boss gave them a five days ago, Peter was excited to be doing this again and Wade helped him practice too early un the week–these new series would be listed in three chapters and they will feature Steve in all of them (people really liked them together).

 

  It's a new concept and that's fun. Peter will actually act confident and 'risky' for the first since he started at this company. Piotr told him that people were kind of growing tired of that whole innocent, virginal facade Peter is amazing at playing, so they needed to step it up a little bit to keep the ratings and views high.

 

  Confident, bold and cocky isn't Peter's thing. Not at all, he's too awkward, shy and silly. Most people would be surprised that Peter does porn, but as they say, the quietest ones are the freakiest ones.

 

  Peter's got this. 

 

–

 

  The short movie (Piotr said it would last at least 35 minutes) was about Steve being the freaking gardener and Peter's 'parents' leaving the house. Peter had to wear these super tight jeans that were too uncomfortable and a basic tee, he kept adjusting his junk before starting to film, because he couldn't get used to it.

 

  The scene consisted of Peter staring out the window and then exciting to literally throwing hints and himself to Steve. He needs to admit Steve looks really hot with that newly grown beard and unshaved chest.

 

  Peter felt weird saying the daring lines that were on the script, he was so used to:  _is it gonna hurt?, be careful, can you go slow?, oh that feels good daddy, I don't know if mom will like this, I've never done this, please fuck me?_ –but, the change was nice. It felt freeing actually and like he wasn't acting too much, because that's just how is in real life when fucking and it felt more natural. He's sure the viewers are gonna love it.

 

  "Holy fuck," Steve emitted a manly groan when Peter threw his head back and sneak a hand in-between his legs to get Steve inside him again when they changed positions. 

 

  Steve was quite enjoying this new Peter too. 

 

  "That's so fucking hot," He murmured, off-script. But, to be fair, Peter was arching the small of his back, spreading his legs, fucking himself back and looking up at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes. 

 

  Peter grinned at him lazily and moaned softly when Steve entered him again, he sighed too and shut his eyes when Steve leaned down to kiss him messily. 

 

  They laid on the carpet in the middle of the living room and Steve snapped his hips harder. Peter bit his top lip and quickly dragged his hands down to hold Steve's hips, to pull him more against him. To he honest, it felt kind of weird in the beginning fucking someone else that wasn't his boyfriend, but Wade assured him that it was alright because that was work. It didn't mean anything.

 

  And, it really, doesn't, but Peter needs to admit that Steve is a  _great_ and skilled fuck. He actually cares to make Peter feel good, he doesn't just fuck aimlessly. He really gets into it.

 

  And, they're both really into it right now. 

 

  "Yeah," The boy said breathly. He didn't stop groaning and moaning as he laid there, legs held open by Steve's hands as his body moved up and down in time with his fast thrusts. His neck was still wet from where Steve was licking and biting him minutes ago when they were fucking against a wall. Peter facing it and sticking his ass as they posed for the promotional pictures. He still finds it hard to hold still and look at the camera while having a dick up his ass, but he managed.

 

  They stopped too ten minutes ago for a water break, retouches and because they needed more lube. Because Steve and Peter using their spit for lubrication were just for the show. It would uncomfortable if using spit was really the case. Though, it does look hot. 

 

  "What would your dad and mom say if they find you like this?" Steve said his line, raggedy, he had to stop to only stick to grinding his dick inside Peter. He leaned down and watched intensively Peter's sweaty face and how he is masturbating.

 

  Peter forgot his line for a second, so he closed his eyes and whined impatiently as an act, before he answered, "I hope dad spanks me."

 

  "Well, don't ya have the dirty mind, huh?" Steve grinned against his lips and Peter did the same.

 

  "Or, you could do it instead," He whispered, tightening his fingers on the big biceps. He would never waste an opportunity to squeeze Steve Rogers arms.

 

  "Maybe," The man said distractedly before unexpectedly, he pulled out and flipped Peter on his stomach easily. Peter cooperated and sneaked a hand under himself to keep touching himself as the rug strings tickled his wet lips. He felt Steve holding his weight by resting his hand on Peter's back. Peter felt like he was being squeezed down, but it wasn't hurting him.

 

  After, closing his legs and having Steve startling them to have better access, Peter had to yell to Piotr if he could come when Steve started fucking him from behind with a desperate, hard pace. His grunts were actually turning Peter on and he hoped they wouldn't have another break because he was tired and aching after almost forty-six minutes of filming, photographing, drinking water and resting.

 

  The director's assistant gave them a go for them to finish the scene already.

 

  And, Peter thought he was anticipating his orgasm, but Steve surprised him –it was a good and fast orgasm that had Peter trembling slightly and clenching around Steve, his ears ringed and he reached back to keep guiding Steve back and forward. He almost forgot about the cameras because of the hazy pleasure invading him. 

 

  "Fuck, yes," He gasped and buried his face on the rug. 

 

  "Can you keep going?" Steve said quietly, not wanting the cameras to pick that up, though it can be edited later.

 

  "Y-yeah," Peter nodded, his body felt heavy but he forced himself to turn around and spread his legs for Steve. His a little oversensitive, but it's nothing he can't handle, "Let's hurry before my parents get home." 

 

  Steve kissed him and did just that.

 

  The crew ended up clapping and cheering because it truly was a great shooting day, Peter hugged Steve and thanked him when Steve welcomed him back once again. 

 

  Peter was quick to scurry away and take a quick shower when his new assistant told him that Wade just arrived at the set. Peter knew Wade wouldn't care about seeing him all messed up and unfixed after that long scene, but he chose to make himself presentable because he wanted to look good for his boyfriend. 

 

–

 

  Sex is great, is good, it's healthy, it's necessary, even. 

 

  There's no denying that. 

 

  But, you will look at sex differently if your work involves doing it constantly and for many hours a day and for several days. Like Peter and Wade, and all the porn actors around.

 

  They can risk themselves to get bored really fast or grow tired. Both are terrible. Peter has heard horror stories about the porn industry, like actors either not feeling anything emotionally when it having sex most of the time or just becoming depraved.

 

  Before entering the porn industry, Peter's sex life was pretty active, to the contrary disbelief that people have about him because they judge too fast on the dorky attitude and quiet persona. Peter has enjoyed sex ever since he lost his virginity to Brad in high school, which is something he can't deny, he loves having sex and anything remotely close to sexual exchanges.

 

  Though, he has to admit that the idea and excitement of having sex definitely changed after working in this industry for a while. It just changed. Thankfully, he's had great co-actors and Peter has enjoyed the fucking most of the time –except that one time when he still was a rookie and Colossus set him up with this weird, though, huge guy named...  _Cable_? That wasn't pleasant at all, Peter had to literally fake moans and pleased expression because he was too embarrassed and afraid to stop the scene or complain. He didn't even orgasm on that scene, he couldn't. The guy was too rough, Peter doesn't like spanking and the guy definitely did, and his kisses disgusted Peter.

 

  Piotr actually had the nerve to scold Peter for his poor performance and for not being able to come as the viewers wanted. 

 

  He ended up with shaky legs and a heart beating fast. He remembers putting on a bathrobe hurriedly and leaving the room without saying goodbye, the crew and Cable looked at him weirdly, but Peter didn't care because he was already crying when he locked himself in the bathroom. That day he contemplated to just quit and go back to college. 

 

  But – _Wade_ found him in the bathroom. It turned out Peter didn't lock the door correctly and he was naked, in the middle of washing himself with the water running in the sink with disgusted, precipitated movements when Wade burst in accidentally and he covered his face as soon as he saw Peter. 

 

  "God, I'm sorry! I didn't know someone was here."

 

  Peter didn't respond, he didn't even bother to cover himself (He and Wade had already filmed scenes back then and they had some sort of friendship settled) he continued doing what he was previously doing and asked Wade to shut the door. Wade was about to leave but he immediately stopped when he saw Peter's red, wet face. 

 

  "Hey, kid, are you okay?" The concern in his voice was an actual comfort to Peter. 

 

  He shook his head and let the water run as he sniffed and fresh tears escaped his eyes. 

 

  "Can I ask what happened?" 

 

  Peter still was wordless, he just nodded and watched through the mirror Wade closing the door behind him, only to stand next to Peter shortly after. Back then, Peter didn't have friends on set, he didn't know anyone and Wade was the only one close enough, who was nice and kind to Peter. 

 

  Wade noticed how Peter suddenly seemed uncomfortable and self-conscious (that bastard has been able to read Peter like an open book since the beginning) when he crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders.

 

  Wade quickly reacted, "Hey, uh, here," He grabbed the bathrobe from the floor and covered Peter's shoulders with it. 

 

  The boy smiled slightly at him and pulled the fabric close to his chest, "Thank you, Wade." 

 

  They were silent for a moment, it was awkward and the water wasting itself was helping them to not be in complete silence. Fortunately, Wade was talking again. 

 

  "So... What got you like this?" 

 

  Peter sniffed again. He shrugged and looked at the hazel eyes, "I just finished a scene with this  _weird_ guy and I didn't like it." 

 

  "Cable," Wade sighed and shook his head. 

 

  "What?" 

 

  So, apparently, Wade knew about Cable and the complaints. He listened to Peter vent and cry like a kid, Peter didn't know why was he doing it, but he didn't care because Wade wasn't judging. In fact, he was looking at him with concern and rubbing his arm in a comforting way. 

 

  Wade was the one who made him  _swear_ that he will always stop a scene if he wasn't enjoying it from then on. He advised Peter and told him that it was okay. He cursed when Peter told him that Piotr scolded him and he assured Peter that he did nothing wrong. 

 

  It was a weird... encounter with Wade. But, Peter felt safe. 

 

  When they finished talking, Wade offered to go fetch Peter's bag for him to shower and change there, Peter refused at first because he was too timid and abashed still, but –

 

  "I insist. It's my duty. It's my pleasure, Peter Cheeks. Yours is the red duffel bag right?" 

 

  Peter rolled his eyes and nodded, he remembers feeling weirdly happy because Wade Wilson  _knew_ which one wad Peter's bag. 

 

  That day was the first time they went out on a date. Wade asked him out when he had already delivered the duffel bag and Peter was closing the door. Peter was left with raised eyebrows and a nervous heartbeat after Wade asked if he wanted to do something after work. 

 

  Peter found out that Wade Wilson rambles too. 

 

  "You know, we can go to the movies, go for a ride, go skating, we can go to a restaurant. I know this amazing place where they make the best boneless; I remember you told me you love boneless. _Or_ , we can just, you know, go to a bar? Someone told me you really like this gay bar in Queens. We can go for a walk too to kind of get our minds of what happened earlier with  _that_ asshole – We can..."

 

  " _Okay_ ," Peter giggled, hiding his naked body behind the door. Wade smiled at him and Peter actually _blushed_. They had this odd glaring game, and Peter cut it off quickly when he found himself grinning stupidly.

 

  "I'm hungry. Boneless sounds good." 

 

  He later found out that Wade had a pretty severe argument with Colossus and an  _altercation_ with Cable. He found out too that Cable was fired two weeks later and now he's doing hardcore porn. 

 

  Peter couldn't help but feel flattered for Wade's attentive gestures. 

 

  –Okay, so. Got lost there.

 

  Going back to the sex not being the same after entering the porn industry thing. 

 

  As the new and happy couple Peter and Wade are, they decided that they will be intelligent when it comes to their sex life –which is fucking  _incredible_ by the way. But, they were fucking almost every day, twice a day, in several places and at different times (not only their own fucking but their other fucks onset). That's _a lot_ of sex. It's amazing, but they got to be honest, they knew they would get bored pretty quickly and they're not really into crazy kinks. Or  _cheating._ They love each other too much.

 

  So, the healthiest thing they decided to do was to hold back a little and wait at least three days without fucking, not even touching each other in any sort of sexual way. Peter doesn't work from Thursdays to Monday, so that means no sex with other people, and Wade isn't acting right now, he is working on an association with a porn company to start as a producer and director. 

 

  They're truly holding back. 

 

  The reason? Simple. To make each other excited, horny and desperate. More than they already are all the time for each other. They want to feel that craving and mere sexual desire. That erotic itch that seemed so new and astonishing. That sex appeal that makes them want each other as if they have never  _had_ each other.

 

  It's one of the greatest things Peter has ever felt. Wanting and missing his boyfriend so hard that it hurts.

 

  Peter feels so sexy being this wanted and yearned. Wade looks at him and touches him like  _something_ expensive and exotic. Like, he can't believe Peter is his and only his.

 

  MJ is right. They are made for each other. 

 

–

 

  It's sex weekend!

 

  Like they call it now. 

 

  They stop having sex on Monday (maybe they cheat and sneak in a quickie during the week) and start having sex on Friday. Still, they have found themselves too tired lately to function normally on the week, work has been a pain in the ass.

 

  So, sex weekend is  _really_ anticipated.

 

  There was this one time on a Friday night that Peter was trying to make strawberry cupcakes –he and Wade had been learning how to cook properly together– when he literally thought about Wade and their future activities that got him hot and horny, while fucking making strawberry cupcakes. Peter felt dirty and he liked it.

 

  When Wade arrived late, he was just closing the door, and thank God the kitchen was next to the entrance because Peter jumped on Wade with lithe limbs and startled him. Wade actually screamed high-pitched but Peter silenced him by kissing him distractedly and heavily. He held onto the other's neck tight and he reciprocated the kiss without a second thought. Just as desperate and liberated; Peter enjoyed having his ass squeezed by his favorite pair of hands. 

 

  He panted and tilted his head to the side because his boyfriend's lips were licking and sucking on the sensitive spot under Peter's ear. The wet sound-emitting should have been embarrassing but they only encouraged them.

 

  "I-I was - _ah_ \- making the strawberry cupcakes you like. B-but -  _fuck, Wade_ \- I got, like, super horny and jerked off to one of our videos, " Peter had blurted out in-between kisses. 

 

  Wade pulled away with raised eyebrows, "So, we're trying a new icing on the cupcakes?"

 

  Peter laughed loudly and Wade carried him to their living room. 

 

  Or, like the time when they left a friend's reunion earlier than expected, with the excuse that their cat was sick and they don't even own a freaking cat, but Wade looked too hot on that white dress shirt and cleaned shaven beard and Peter had been ignoring him on purpose and talking animatedly with another guy  _on purpose_ too. Just to spice thing up a bit more.

 

  He loves the characteristic look Wade adopts when he's jealous, a tiny frown won't leave his face and he won't stop looking at Peter and whatever guy he is talking too. Peter forced himself to not laugh when he looked back and found Wade sitting alone on the couch, with a beard on his hand, sipping from it; he had looked away from Peter slowly and focus on his phone once again.

 

  He looked angry and frustrated. And, God knows what that expression means –it means:  _wait till we get home._

 

And, almost popped a boner right then and there.

 

  "I wanna go," Peter had come up behind Wade who was speaking to one of his friends, he rested his chin on the strong bicep –because he couldn't reach Wade's shoulder without getting on his tiptoes– and looked up at Wade with innocent eyes.

 

  His boyfriend excused himself from his friend and turned to look at Peter, he eyed him and then at the guy who he has been talking to, he nodded at Peter, "Are you done having fun?"

 

  (He still looked angry and that was making Peter feel and think _things_ that he shouldn't in public).

 

  The boy hummed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Yep. I'm done. Now, I wanna go home. I'm tired," He lied. 

 

  Wade's eyes were dark and small and when Peter leaned in because his lips just look so inviting; Wade pulled away and sighed.

 

  "Well, I don't wanna go yet. So, you're gonna wait for me until I'm done having fun with my friends, okay?"

 

  Wade reeked sarcasm and authority. Peter gave him the 'bedroom' eyes that he knows always break Wade. Wade squeezed his wrist in a silent warning. 

 

  But, Peter agreed, more build-up sexual tension? Amazing.

 

  So, he waited for his boyfriend to stop bullshiting around and 'having fun with his friends'. He stuck to Wade's side, they held hands and the thumb stocking Peter's knuckles was a sweet gesture to remind them both that this whole jealous and intense facades were just part of their little game. Peter couldn't help love Wade more and he broke character by kissing his boyfriend's cheek longingly and whispering shyly on his ear how much he loved him. 

 

  Wade grinned discreetly and hugged his shoulders instead. He pecked Peter's forehead as an answer. 

 

  They slammed the door shut and they were making out and already taking their clothes off as soon as they stepped into their home. Peter was slammed too against the wall and he moaned, he ran his hands around his boyfriend's naked chest and stomach greedily, Peter squeezed his ass and pulled him flushed against him as he turned his face and savagely bit the hand resting next to his head on the wall.

 

  "I want it really rough today," Peter muttered as he helped Wade unbuttoned his jeans and kissed down his chest.

 

  "I didn't know you were in charge," Wade laughed shortly. 

 

  He grinned lazily and made Wade look at him by holding both sides of his face. He licked the parted lips and breathed against them, "I said," He bit Wade's chin, "I want it rough today. Will you fuck me really rough until you shut me up?"

 

  "Oh, I will shut you the fuck up," Wade kissed him harshly. And, Peter grabbed his hand and guided in-between his legs, Wade took the hint and he gripped his crotch. Roughly. And, Peter gasped, grinding his hard dick against the palm, he maintained his own hand on top of Wade's, directing the movement.

 

  Peter hissed and whined pathetically when Wade got his hand inside his jeans and underwear, he gripped his balls and Peter actually jumped in surprise, he looked at Wade. He felt like he couldn't function, so he allowed himself to enjoy as his hands gripped Wade's arms for support.

 

  "I know you were gagging for  _this_ at the party, baby. Filthy, filthy boy." 

 

  " _Mhm,"_ The boy shut his eyes and nodded, he parted his mouth in a silent moan when he started getting stroked. He fired back, breathily, "I saw how you were looking at me. _Everyone_ did. I bet you were thinking about doing  _this_ to me at that party. Really, Wadey? You were thinking dirty while all of our friends were there?" He got closer to whisper in his ear, "– _tsk._ You're the filthy one, baby."

 

  Peter gasped loudly and opened his eyes when Wade pulled him almost off the wall by just a grip on his erection. It was demanding and overpowering. Peter gags on that, like Wade says. 

 

  "You're a fucking slut," The man said with no heat behind the words, in fact, he was smiling and Peter did so too. He arched his back of the wall and pushed the hand on his dick away because he wanted to be flushed against Wade again, to feel his trousers dragging on his uncovered cock and to feel Wade's covered erection against his belly too.

 

  "Trying to make jealous," Wade continued and laughed, "With  _that_ lanky kid –how old was he? Nineteen?"

 

  "Shut up!" He slapped Wade's arm, "He was cute." 

 

  Wade gripped his ass and connected their lips in a hard kiss, " _Mine_." He grumbled. 

 

  "I think I did make you jealous..." 

 

  "You know you fucking did." 

 

  "Well, you're stupid," The boy whispered, still kissing languidly, "Because I'm so fucking yours." 

 

  Wade didn't waste time getting down on Peter right there. Peter isn't big so he swallowed him whole while gripping his ass to push him in. Peter cursed and gasped, he's getting his dick sucked but he still manages to make those freaking twink noises. He threw his head back and gripped Wade's short hair. He gasped when cool air hit his wet erection because Wade went from kissing and biting his thighs to sucking his cock, he did that several times. And, Peter liked the alternation of actions. 

 

  Peter wanted to come like this, so when Wade intended to stand up and kiss up Peter's toned belly; Peter shook his head rapidly, whispered a few sweet pleases and pushed Wade's head back down. 

 

  They ended up fucking against that same wall and Peter's sure their neighbor heard them. 

 

–

 

  Saturday. It was a busy week and Wade left the city for almost the whole week because he visited L.A to talk with the producers. They missed each other like crazy and they're currently in the bathtub, making up for everything that they didn't do during the week. 

 

  "Am I doing a good job?" Peter asked, his voice echoed inside the small bathroom. He licked Wade's cockhead again and suck on it briefly. He knows damn well he's doing a good job, he just wants to hear the compliment. 

 

  "Yeah, baby," Wade mumbled, his thumb pulling at Peter's bottom lip. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable on his seat on the edge of the tub, his back is resting against the cold wall and his head would join from time to time when Peter got too excited sucking him off. 

 

  The water filling less than half of the tub moved around because Peter's knees kept sliding off. He gripped his boyfriend's thighs and tongued the side of his dick. It was even a proper blowjob, Peter was going too sensually slow, just putting on a show and when he would bob his head up and down, he did it without a hurry too. Just tasting and warming the big dick.

 

  He slurped and made unnecessary wet noises because he knows Wade loves them. 

 

  "I'm making you so hard," The boy said quietly, moving his hand up and down on the shaft as he looked up at his boyfriend who was eyeing him with small eyes and an aroused expression. 

 

  Wade licked his lips and pushed at the boy's head, "Put it back in your mouth, baby." 

 

  Peter did and he gagged unintentionally. He smiled shyly when Wade grabbed his own dick and slapped it on Peter's cheek playfully, he opened his mouth wide and stick his tongue out, greedy and hungry. Wade sighed and stroked himself at the sight of Peter in-between his legs and on his knees. 

 

  The water was blue because Peter wanted to use the new bath bomb that he bought, it was meant to relax them both, but mostly Wade. He couldn't get hard at first, even though Peter was there all naked and pretty, giving him a blowjob. Peter actually got self-conscious and he wanted to get out the bathtub because his insecurities were beating him fastly. They almost started an argument, with Peter asking why now that he came back from a trip he wasn't turned on by Peter and Wade sighed in exhaustion, but Peter confused it for irritation. 

 

  Wade had to hug him and kiss his head several times. But, Peter kept asking him things about the trip in that anxious jealous way that Peter tends to own. And, Wade snapped at him, he raised his voice and told Peter that he just was really fucking tired, that there was Peter and only Peter and that he didn't want to argue with him just when he returned from the trip. Peter felt bad instantly and that wasn't Wade's intentions.

 

  "I just had a shitty week because I missed you, things on set are awkward ever since you're not there and I had a fight with May," Peter confessed, resting the side of his face on Wade's naked chest, "I'm sorry for being a bitch." 

 

  Wade sighed and immediately felt horrible, "Don't say that, baby. We're just really tired, okay? I'm sorry."

 

  "Me too," Peter said, "I love you." 

 

  "I love you too, baby," He had breathed in Peter smell from his hair as they stood naked on the bathroom and he rocked Peter from side to side.

 

  Then, that's how they end up in the bathtub, kissing slowly and taking their time to touch each other, it wasn't hurried or rough like they would normally be acting. There was a whole different atmosphere.

 

  And, they haven't  _made love_ in a while, and Wade fucking missed Peter back in L.A and he promised himself that he will take him to whatever trip he has next and if he doesn't have one, he will take Peter on a vacation, to wherever he wants, because he wants to spoil him because he deserves it. Wade's been sober for almost three months and his life is finally brightening, all because Peter is the love of his life and inspiration.

 

  So, Wade played them nice music and turned off the lights, the only illumination is the two candles that Peter prepared before Wade got home. This was perfect, the lighting smells and view. Everything was perfect. Peter was perfect. 

 

  "Oh,  _oh_ , Wade, oh my God," Peter moaned silently.

 

  Wade's still sitting in the small sitting area the tub has on its edge, Peter's back is flushed against his chest and he's riding Wade's cock without a single hurry or precipitation. His head is thrown to the side because they're kissing with fervor and sweetness at the same time. Peter's legs are on each side of Wade and he hooked his finger behind each of Wade's calve. He's mostly grinding and it feels  _so good_ for Peter because he's making those shy moans he gives when he's about to come.

 

  Their bodies are wet, plastered against each other and there's no other greater warmth than this little moment. 

 

  Peter is gripping Wade's hands that are resting on his belly. He loves to get off by just grinding his cock inside him and to rub his own distractedly –and, Wade loves to watch his baby doing that.

 

  Wade wrapped a steady hand around his throat, not even putting pressure, just maintaining it there to feel Peter's quick heartbeat. Peter feels so tight and the noises he's emitting are making Wade's head spin. 

 

  He loves Peter. He fucking loves him. 

 

  He said that out loud, and he didn't realize that until Peter was squeezing his hand and pecking his nose. 

 

  "I love you," Peter sniffed, lips brushing against Wade's; he's a mess. He's Wade's mess.

 

  Once the finished, they sat inside the bathtub. With newly filled, warm water. Wade throw another bath bomb for Peter and he opened his legs so Peter was sitting in-between them; he laid on Wade's chest heavily and he hummed lazily along with the song playing on the speaker. Wade bet he was falling asleep because he was massaging Peter's scalp with strong fingers.

 

  They couldn't stop caressing each other and kissing each other's salty skin. Until, Peter started relaxing and slumping even more against Wade, his breath slowing down let him know he was fighting to not fall unconscious. And, Wade would let him fall asleep right there, even if he freezes when the water turns cold, but he just wants Peter comfortable. He would have lured him to sleep by massaging his legs too, but he really needs to say the good news he was too afraid of announcing in fear of it going to hell.

 

  "My idea got approved."

 

  Peter stopped rubbing his thumb on Wade's leg and he tensed up slightly, "What?"

 

  "I'm part of the creative department now and the producers in L.A want me to direct the next film for their company," Wade mumbled, fingers staying still and dropping off Peter's head. He was about to speak again, but Peter was splashing water around by getting on his knees and facing Wade in a quick move. 

 

  "Are you serious?" Peter held both sides of his face, making him look up, there was enough light to see their eyes. 

 

  "Yeah, I mean, I'm not producing yet, but I'm directing which I think that's kinda good–" 

 

  "Oh, my God!  _Wade_ that's amazing! What the fuck?" Peter grinned widely and shake Wade's head, making him laugh. 

 

  "Yeah, I guess–" He was interrupted by Peter kissing him. 

 

  "Babe, that is great," Peter murmured, still smiling, it died down slightly when he saw Wade's forced one, "Why... aren't you happy? I thought you wanted this?" 

 

  "I am happy," The man sighed, "... I'm just scared I guess. What if I fucked up?" 

 

  Peter delivered several kisses all around his face, "You won't. Because you're so talented. And they chose  _you._ I told you they would choose you, didn't I?" 

 

  "Yeah..." 

 

  "I'm so proud of you," Peter looked at him, "I really am, Wade." 

 

  The man smiled softly and pushed back the wet curls, "I know, baby. Thank you." 

 

  "I knew you could do it. Oh, my God, Wade, this is so great!" Peter fell into his lap and hugged his neck. Wade wrapped his arms around the little waist and buried his face on Peter's neck, "Like –" He pulled away to kiss Wade again, he smiled shyly and gave his boyfriend the heart eyes, "I'm just so proud of you," He said again, "And, I love you." 

 

  "And, I wouldn't have done this without you, Pete. You pushed me to do this," Wade explained, "That's why I want you to star in the film. You're part of this. I already talk to the producers and they want you too."

 

  Peter gaped at him, before a small grin stretched his lips, "Are you serious?" 

 

  "Fuck yeah, I am. This isn't just some porn video, this will be an erotic, artistic movie that will last around one hour and thirty minutes," Wade laughed when Peter covered his face and shook his head in disbelief, "You deserve better than what Colussus and his fucking company give you." 

 

  "Wade, stop," Peter's voice came out muffled, "I can't." 

 

  "You can and you will," Wade said, paying his hand away from his face. 

 

  Peter thought for a second, with a small smile accompanying his features, he rested his hands on the broad shoulders, "I can?" 

 

  Wade hummed. 

 

  "I can..." The boy stayed silent for a moment, before rolling his eyes and shrugging, faking indifference, "Fine, I'm in." 

 

  Wade leaned in to kiss him passionately, "We got this, baby." 

 

  "It's kinda hot, you know? –you're the director and I'm the actor. Like Polanski and Sharon Tate but I'm a dude." 

 

  "Basically," He nodded, he stared at Peter's pretty eyes that seemed tired, but excited, "We make a great team." 

 

  "We  _are_ the best team," Peter sighed and went back to his sitting position, he accommodated himself against his boyfriend. 

 

  They stayed silent, Wade started messaging Peter's scalp again and he kept giving little kisses to the side of his neck –then, the song that they always play to get them in the mood echoed inside the four walls. Wade felt a familiar stir in his gut and he smirked. 

 

  "Wanna fuck again?" 

 

  "Yep." 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a drawing for this fic because I'm really into it, but I literally don't know how to draw or edit. Halp 😭
> 
> Comment your thoughts :)   
> Thank you for reading, this is the last chapter I think and tysm for liking this nonsense, I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Xo

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would like a second chapter because I'm already writing it :p


End file.
